¿Eso es un reto?
by Souyu
Summary: 7mo cap LEMON Seto Kaiba pasa por un extraño suceso el cual lo motiva a retar a Yami a un duelo muy especial con nuevas reglas y riesgos, pero con unas terribles consecuencias. YAOI SetoYami.
1. Una grandiosa idea

***ADVERTENCIA*** Este cap tiene lemon... un señor lemon... bueno, aunque entre las opiniones de cada quien... así que... no leas si eres homo fóbico o menor de edad (Ja! esa no me la creo ni yo misma xD), no vale, simplemente ten la mente abierta para leer este lemon, y que conste, es el 1ero que escribo. No quiero quejas ni traumas psicológicos después =PPP

Ah... lo olvidaba, Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío, ni ahora ni nunca (eso no tiene relevancia, Yami y Seto son míos MUAJAJAJA!) pero si la trama que están por leer, que me llegó gracias a la hermosa luz de la inspiración... o musa? no sé, hasta el momento no tengo una ¬ ¬~ bue... ya encontraré xD

En fin, disfruten:

** ¿Eso es un reto?**

** Capítulo 1: Una grandiosa idea**

Las manos resbalaban por la piel, el deseo pidiendo ser saciado, los dos cuerpos pedían acción rápido y ya. Y claro que estaban dispuestos a satisfacerse. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación? No lo sabía. Pero ahí estaba, entregando su cuerpo a ese exótico muchacho que le había impactado tanto...

Los labios se unían, fuertes, débiles, lentos, rápidos. Nada era suficiente. Pronto esos labios recorrían su cuello, mientras que una mano recorría el pecho para quitarle la estorbosa camisa y la otra le sujetaba fuertemente el cabello atrayéndolo hacia abajo.

Fue empujado hasta el sofá, dejándose caer en él para facilitarle la labor... Ya la camisa había sido retirada y los labios ya tenían su lugar en sus pezones arrancándole un gemido, seguido de otro... y de otro más cuando la mano se dirigió a su entrepierna, jugando con el cinturón, botón y cierre... provocándolo a pedir más...

En un momento dirigió una mirada a su amante, nunca pensó que podría dominarlo, no siendo más pequeño que él... y más débil cabía resaltar. Él era mucho más alto y fuerte que él. Pero sin embargo se encontraba totalmente sumido a su voluntad, entregándose a él, gimiendo ante sus caricias.

Nunca pensó que su rivalidad terminaría en eso. Precisamente ESO.

Pero es que era de esperarse, ese chico, tan espectacularmente inteligente que había logrado vencerlo en un duelo. A ÉL, al mejor. Y no solo eso, lo había salvado en una ocasión y habían tenido la oportunidad de enfrentar juntos en un duelo a una amenaza, y para colmo, hasta él se encontró dándole "ánimos" para que no perdiera un duelo... hasta donde había llegado.

Y pensándolo bien, él siempre había estado en su mente, ya fuera para vencerlo en un duelo, o para demostrarle que él era superior... Ese bendito muchacho nunca había dejado su mente para ser sustituido por otra cosa. No desde ese día, en el que se negaba totalmente a salir de sus pensamientos.

Se vio interrumpido de sus cavilaciones cuando la mano entró por su pantalón sin prestarle mínima atención al cinturón y demases. Pasó por entre su ropa interior y le produjo una sensación que no pudo describir. Se sentía extraño. Sentía un placer que nunca había sentido... Ese ligero morbo de ser poseído empezó a recorrerlo, y también las ganas de tocar a su amante y hacerlo sentir lo mismo que él. Hacerlo sentir ese calor ardiendo dentro de él.

La mano empezó a moverse, lentamente, de arriba hacia abajo, haciéndolo gemir para luego ir aumentando de velocidad. Era abrumador lo que sentía e inconscientemente sus caderas empezaron a seguir el ritmo que le imponía su compañero, sus ojos se cerraron al sentir un temblor en todo su ser... y después, se detuvo. Un ligero gemido de protesta provino de él, pero pronto su amante le hizo comprender que ahora es que realmente comenzaba la acción.

Fue despojado de sus pantalones mientras él se encargaba de mandarlos a volar para algún rincón de la habitación. Luego los labios volvieron a unirse, en una unión loca, desenfrenada. Las lenguas fundiéndose en una demostración de deseo que casi no se podía con ella... pronto empezó a bajar, besando su cuello, después su pecho, pasando por su ombligo en donde le arrancó otro un gemido, para luego retirar con sus dientes la ropa interior, rozando tal vez sin querer o quizás para provocar la ya excitada entrepierna, bajando lentamente, hasta pasar por los firmes muslos y terminar por las pantorrillas y pies, para mandarlo a volar junto con los pantalones en algún lugar.

En todo ese momento, las manos no habían dejado de tocar y, a decir verdad, ya no sabía cuanto podría resistir de seguir así... quería que continuara, pero a la vez deseaba que terminara ya.

Su amante volvió a besar su cuerpo, pero esta vez de pies a cabeza, subiendo poco a poco pero obviando la que debería ser la parte de sus mayores atenciones. Esto no pasó desapercibido. Y él se encargó de demostrarlo, cuando fue besado en su vientre, levantó sus caderas pidiendo atención, pero solo logró que su compañero lo mirara con una expresión de superioridad que quería decir '_¿Harto de jugar?_'

Claro, claro que estaba harto de jugar. Y se lo hizo saber por su expresión molesta.

Su amante le sonrió con un brillo divertido en sus ojos y volvió a lo suyo. Se besaron nuevamente con más de lo que podían dar, para luego bajar y ocupar con su boca ese sitio que había estado reclamando por atención hacía unos instantes.

Se sentía en otro mundo, era algo simplemente indescriptible, algo que nunca había vivido antes, se sujetó como pudo del respaldar del sofá con una mano mientras que con la otra se cubrió el rostro, que no era más que un reflejo de todo el placer que sentía. Totalmente ruborizado.

Su cuerpo seguía inconscientemente el ritmo de los labios alrededor de su miembro, que de ir de arriba hacia abajo, pronto empezaron a succionar y mordisquear en una secuencia no muy establecida. Succionaba, obteniendo gemidos de respuesta, y luego mordía con suavidad la base, luego la punta, todo en un orden que a veces se saltaba (tal vez por la excitación de su compañero), pero que nunca faltaba. Esto se repitió durante unos segundos incontables.

Pero él, ya harto de ser pasivo sobre el sofá, decidió tomar un poco más de participación.

Tomó a su amante por sorpresa y lo besó fuerte y desesperadamente en los labios, mientras le arrancaba la ropa hasta ponerlo en la misma situación que él. Totalmente desnudo.

Su boca se dirigió a la entrepierna de quien lo acompañaba y, por supuesto, también se entretuvo ahí por unos instantes, haciendo a su amante temblar de placer y seguir su ritmo, mientras que éste le acariciaba su cabello, espalda y posteriormente trasero. Haciéndolo perder la ilación de lo que llevaba haciendo.

Se separaron, volviéndose a unir en un beso que ya no cabe describir... saciando sus respectivos deseos de poseerse...

Se acostó boca arriba en el mueble, pero su amante le detuvo. Le dirigió una mirada interrogante que fue respondida con un fuerte y sorpresivo movimiento que lo mandó boca abajo sobre el sofá, sintiendo luego como su acompañante se montaba sobre él y empezaba a besar su cuello, descendiendo por la espalda hasta llegar a sus carnosos glúteos, los que besó con fiereza y luego insertó un dedo entre ellos, tocando la fisura que ahí existe... provocándole una terrible pero excitante sensación de debilidad.

Introdujo un dedo dentro de él, produciéndole un horrible dolor digno de la primera vez que provocó que su amante se detuviera y esperara a que se acostumbrara a la pulsante sensación. Luego añadió otro dedo, lo que obtuvo como respuesta un grito mudo a la vez de que el cuerpo se tensaba, esperó de nuevo. Añadió uno tercero y luego de esperar la calma, empezó a moverlos dentro en un ritmo definido mientras que su otra mano se encargaba de darle placer por donde mejor se sentía... invitándolo a calmarse, a disfrutar el momento.

Pronto empezó a disfrutar la sensación, esos dedos finos tocando su interior... en un momento en el que no se dio cuenta, su cuerpo ya seguía el ritmo impuesto, aumentando el placer que sentía... además de esa mano en su entrepierna...

Su amante al notar la reacción, se detuvo, volteándolo para atenderlo por el frente, lo volvió a besar en los labios y prosiguió a acomodarlo de manera que fuera fácil su entrada en él. Le hizo sentir su miembro excitado tocar esa parte tan sensible, lo cual envió múltiples sensaciones a través de su cuerpo, manifestándose en forma de un ligero temblor...

Cuando al fin su compañero se dignaba a realizar lo que se tenía planeado desde un comienzo... éste le dirigió una mirada y le susurró unas palabras...

- Esto es todo... por ahora...

- Yugi... - Respondió Seto tendido sobre el sofá totalmente confundido...

Recibió un ligero beso en los labios... seguido de una sonrisa.

- Soy Yami.

- ¿Yami? - No entendía a qué venía eso. ¿Yami?

- Y ya es hora de que despiertes... - Un beso final y...

- ¡¡¡¡AHHH!!!! - Se levantó fuertemente de la cama totalmente ruborizado y sorprendido. ¿Qué había sido eso?

No le agradó para nada ver la respuesta manifestada en la humedad que había sobre su cama.

- ¿Un...? - Se preguntó a sí mismo confirmándose que eso era lo que estaba pensando.- ¿Un sueño húmedo?

Se ruborizó más ante la idea...

- ¡¿Seto te pasa algo?! - Entró Mokuba a la habitación aturdido por el repentino grito de su hermano a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

Seto se sorprendió de verlo y trató de ocultar lo más rápido posible la prueba de lo que le pasaba. No iba a permitir que su hermanito viera esa bochornosa escena.

- No me pasa nada Mokuba... - Respondió tratando de mantener su tono serio y de ocultar su fuerte rubor.- Solo tuve un mal sueño, es todo.

Era raro, pensó Mokuba, su hermano no gritaba ni ante las peores pesadillas... se sobresaltaba, si, pero no gritaba. Por muy espeluznante que fuera, nunca gritaba.

- Si tu lo dices... - Dijo un poco dudoso.- Llámame si me... nece...sitas Seto. - Añadió dejando escapar un bostezo que hacía notar el sueño que tenía.

- Lo haré... - Respondió mientras veía a su hermano marcharse a continuar con su interrumpida hora de sueño.

Se daría un baño... si, eso le despejaría la mente... ¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese? o peor, ¿Cómo pudo soñar algo así?

Procuró poner a lavar las sábanas por su propia cuenta para que nadie se enterara, como era tan temprano, no habían despiertos en la casa lo que consideró de mucha suerte...

Luego de esto, se dirigió al baño y empezó a bañarse, tratando que el agua fuera lo suficientemente fría para que lo despertara por completo... mientras tanto pensaba en lo ocurrido...

- ¿Cómo pude soñar con algo tan vergonzoso?... - Recordaba molesto, pero al remontar las escenas en su mente su propio cuerpo le contradecía su molestia, lo que le sacó otro rubor más... Tuvo que admitirse a si mismo que le había gustado, pero que si llegaba a pasar en la realidad, él sería quién tomara las riendas de la situación.

- ¿Pasar?... - Se repitió. - ¿Pasar en la realidad?

Sonrió maliciosamente.

Se le había ocurrido una grandiosa idea.

_ Continuará..._

**Notas de SouYu:**

¡Hellop! me llamo SouYu-J, mejor conocida como SouYu a secas (bueno, eso después del tiempo... xD) y este es mi primer fic de Yu-Gi-Oh! y cabe resaltar que también el primero yaoi que escribo y, si Dios quiere, también el primer fic de varios capítulos que publico en internet ^-^'''''~

Por cierto que esta es la 1era vez que publico un fic en FanFiction.Net, y se supone que no lo iba a hacer... pero en fin...

¡Dios mío! Oo~ nunca pensé que Yami fuera tan... 'bueno' O//o~ xDD ¡wow! ¿Seto es un pervertido verdad? soñar con Yami... Hay mi querido Seto, los sueños son la representación de nuestros más grandes deseos o temores... y por los vientos que soplan a mí se me hace que es un deseo =DDDDD

Les aviso que es el primer fic lemon que he escrito *SouYu totalmente ruborizada*... ¿No me creen? ¡Es verdad! !~ es el primer fic lemon que escribo... *Nadie le cree* ¡Pues no me crean, chimbos! =P

¿Qué será lo que tiene planeado Seto? Io no sabe, ¿Uds. si?... ¿Tampoco? pues... ¬ . ¬~ Yo solo sé una cosa, Seto planea que me dejen reviews para contarme lo que ocurrió en el siguiente cap.

Para comentarios souyu_j@yahoo.com, para msn sj_she4e@hotmail.com o dejen su reviews *^-^*~


	2. Más que puntos de vida

¡Hellop! Aquí nos vemos de nuevo ^^~ Muchas gracias por los reviews!!! ^//^~ wai!!! me hacen sentir feliz!!! me dieron muchas ideas... solo que no estoy segura de llevarlas a cabo porque yo ya tengo unos cuantos caps ya escritos... ¬ ¬~ no me miren como diciéndome que los suba rápido, que lo bueno aún no viene... además, creo que los caps siguientes son cortos, pero hay algo que le dice a uno cuando un cap se ha acabado y a mi me lo han dicho los míos... espero no les incomode, comprendan que es mi 1er fic ;_ _;~

Ya les dije, Yu-Gi-Oh! no es mío y nunca lo será, pero Seto (y sus sueños perverts xD) y Yami (y sus ideas perverts xDD) son míos porque los amo con mi corazón y alma *-*~

En fin, espero que disfruten el cap y no olviden dejarme reviews con ideas que me ayuden a inspirarme.

Una pregunta: ¿Seto o Yami? los dejo para que lo piensen durante al cap.

** ¿Eso es un reto?**

** Capítulo 2: Más que puntos de vida**

El desayuno había transcurrido normal, pero Mokuba observaba a su hermano con un expresión confundida, primero lo encuentra raro en la cama y después, mientras comían, una extraña expresión de entre malicioso y satisfacción acompañada de la confidente sonrisita no abandonaba la cara de Seto y ocasionalmente soltaba algunas risitas contenidas, se mordía el labio por ellas, los ojos le brillaban y se repetía constantemente por sus labios la frase '¿Qué le voy a hacer?' o, también, '¿Cómo le voy a hacer lo que le quiero hacer?' en especial, cuando decía esta última su rostro se ensombrecía poniéndose serio, aunque rápidamente se respondía 'Ya veré, pero de que se lo hago, se lo hago' y volvía a reírse.

Para Mokuba su hermano estaba enfermo ese día, o tenía en mente la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido en años, pero lo raro es que no parecía tratarse de un nuevo proyecto para Kaiba Corp. sino que se trataba de una persona... Una persona a la que Seto quería hacerle algo que lo entusiasmaba.

En fin, sonrió, sea lo que sea, si hacía feliz a su hermano, era bueno que lo hiciera.

En efecto, lo que Seto tenía en la cabeza era algo que lo hacía sentir bien, como un cosquilleo que lo recorría de arriba para abajo y que no le dejaba pensar en nada más... Sabía que era una sensación que debía dejar pasar, que su hermano lo veía extrañado, pero es que cada vez que lo pensaba no podía evitarlo, se moría por llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente. Pero tenía un problema.

No tenía la más remota idea de cómo iba a lograrlo.

Convencer a Yugi de lo que se imaginaba no iba a ser fácil, es más, lo consideraba imposible, ¿Cómo Yugi iba a estar dispuesto a ESO? ¿Y por mera voluntad?. No. Descartado. No sabía como iba a hacer.

- Hermano - Le habló Mokuba sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.- ¿En serio estás bien?

- Claro Mokuba. - Mintió mirando a la calle. En esos momentos se encontraban caminando por las calles de la ciudad de Dominó observando los variados duelos que se efectuaban a su alrededor por el torneo de Cuidad Batallas.

- Es que estuve pensando un poco y llegué a la conclusión... - Empezó a decir el niño logrando la atención de su hermano.- De que la razón por la que estás tan contento es que al fin lograste ponerte de acuerdo con Yugi para llevar a acabo su reto.

Seto abrió los ojos deteniéndose. ¡El reto! ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? ¡Retar a Yugi a hacerlo! y el orgullo lo haría aceptar... No. No, aún había algo que no le cuadraba...

- Seto. - Llamó el menor de los hermanos Kaiba.- ¡SETO ESTÁS IDO!

- ¿Hm? - Volteó sobresaltado hacia su hermanito.- Ah bueno Mokuba, es más o menos lo que me dijiste. - Se apresuró a agregar.

- Lo sabía. Sólo Yugi es capaz de hacerte sentir así. - Sonrió volviendo su vista hacia la calle.

Kaiba se ruborizó ante el comentario. No pensó precisamente en lo que a duelos respecta, sino al sueño que tuvo esa mañana. En lo que lo hizo sentir en ese sueño.

- ¡Mira hermano! - Señaló Mokuba emocionado hacia un lugar.- ¡Ahí está Yugi! Si lo retas a un duelo y le ganas podrás quitarle su carta del Dios Egipcio.

Seto levantó una ceja. ¿Quitarle la carta de Slyfer el Dragón del Cielo? ¿Y por qué no mejor otra cosa? Sonrió maliciosamente cuando la luz de la inspiración lo iluminó.

***

Yami Yugi iba caminado por la calle pendiente de quien lo pudiera retar. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado con Malik que le quería quitar su Rompecabezas del Milenio, eso no podía permitirlo pero, ¿qué poderes podía tener ocultos el Rompecabezas para que lo quieran tanto? No lo sabía, pero lo tenía que averiguar ya.

- Y hablando del Rey de Roma mira por donde se asoma... o ¿debería decir Faraón? - Oyó una voz muy familiar por detrás de él. - Bien Yugi creo que es hora de nuestro duelo. ¿No te parece?

¡KAIBA! Yami Yugi volteó para encarar a su interlocutor encontrándose con los dos ojos azules del joven CEO.

- ¿Nuestro duelo Kaiba? - Preguntó alzando una ceja.- ¿Ahora?

- ¿Qué? - Alzó el más alto los hombros por un instante.- ¿Algún inconveniente?

- No ninguno. - Contestó el más bajo inclinando un poco su rostro hacia un lado y mirando al castaño de reojo.- ¿Aquí mismo?

- No, tengo un lugar especial donde vamos luchar.- Le respondió Seto dándole la espalda.- Sígueme.

Seto empezó a caminar siendo seguido por Mokuba, sin embargo Yami Yugi tenía la sensación de que Kaiba tramaba algo.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó el dueño de los Dragones Blancos Ojos Azules dirigiéndole una mirada.

- No.- Dijo el dueño del Mago Oscuro.- Nada. - Agregó siguiéndole el paso.

_¿Nada?_ Pensó Kaiba. Si, si pasaba algo.

Pasaba que ya tenía la forma perfecta de lograr lo que quería con Yugi, y todo gracias a un duelo y a más que puntos de vida.

_ Continuará..._

**Notas de SouYu:**

Jejeje... nada trascendental pero necesario. ¿Qué tiene planeado Seto? ^^~ una fabulosa idea. De eso pueden estar seguras/os ^0^~

Se que es corto, pero yo expliqué el por qué arriba ^^'''''''~

¿Ya pensaron la pregunta de arriba? ¿No la entienden? Bueno, entonces una mejor: ¿Kuriboh o Mago Oscuro? xDDDDDD

Vamos, en un review me contestan, que eso interferirá en los caps por venir (en serio no miento).

Ahora, contesto reviews ^^~

**--Karoru Metallium:** Sie! estamos en la lista de Weiss ^-^~ que bueno que hayas leído mis historia ^^~ y sie, fue mi hermoso 1er lemon, y es resultado de todos los lemons que he leído en mi vida ^0^'''~ genial que te gustara, esa era la intención. Anímate a hacer tu fic de YGO, y si quieres ayuda me dices ^^~ sobretodo cuando se trata de lemons ^//0//^~

** --Caila-c:** Wai!!! *¬*~ gracias por leer mi lemon inocente (Seto la mira como diciendo '¿inocente?') xD muchas gracias!!! de verdad no me esperaba que saliera tan bien, yo cuando lo leí no podía creer que fuera mío Oo!~ en serio, porque quedó como los lemons que me gustan ^¬^~ y claro, que te puedo prestar un poco de mis ideas ^^~ eso no se niega, más si es para un lemon ^-^~

** --Lizett:** ^^~ sie, es interesante... *SouYu riendo maquiavélicamente* es que nadie sabe que es lo que está por venir xDDDD bueno, sie es un sueño, Seto no es un santo... él tiene sus ideas perverts xDDDD aunque lo que me dijiste me inspiró a algo, no sé si lo haré ¬.¬~ y de que Yami le corrigiera el nombre fue un agregado personal, más que nada para que el sueño le dijera a Seto que la persona que busca no es exactamente la que sus ojos ven (Aunque hasta donde yo he visto tampoco Seto sabe de Yami). Muchas gracias por leer mi fic ^^~

** --Hally Black:** no se que tiene de inusual la pareja ·_ _·~ porque de verdad a mi me encanta ^^~ las relaciones surgidas de rivalidades son cosas que realmente me fascinan ^-^~ Ehhh... ·___ ___·~ Seto virgen? *SouYu cavilando* sie, es virgen xD aún a pesar del sueño él es virgen ^^~ no porque no lo haya hecho significa que no quiera buscar la cuestión xDDDDDDD Muchas gracias por tu opinión!! ^^~ ya verás que esto se pone mejor.

** --Randa: **xDDD opino lo mismo que tú xDDD que Yami se divierte cuando Yugi no está xDDDDD bueno... las razones de ese sueño aún son misteriosas... habrá que esperar a los próximos caps ^^'''~ um... ¿Qué Kaiba no es creativo? ummm... espero que los próximos caps demuestren lo contrario xDD. Muchas gracias por tu opinión, espero que te siga agradando mi fic. Oh, si me confundió tu msn, porque yo no tengo el de Yahoo ^^''''''~

** --Mochita-chan:** Mou~~! Gracias!!! *^^*~ de verdad que la inspiración ayuda ^0^'''~

** --Duel-chan2: **Muchas gracias por leer mi fic! ^^~ espero que te siga agradando.

** --X:** xDDDDD gracias por tu opinión!!! Sie, espero mejorar para mis próximos caps... porque por el horizonte se aproxima otro lemon, y espero que sea mucho mejor... porque este no será un sueño xD. Gracias por tus comentarios.

** --Youkai:** Jeje ^-^~ Para que miren que Seto tras esa careta de seriesote, maloso, tosco y orgulloso es un pervertido de primera (bue, tal vez no tanto), ya verás que ocurrencia tiene el la mente Seto... Y sie, es mi primer lemon, te lo aseguro. Muchas Gracias por tu review! ^^~

**--Denisse:** Gracias!!! *^^*~ muchas gracias por tu mensaje!!! ^0^~ Seto no va a perder el control... al menos no todavía... eso no se sabe... xDDDDD ya se verá... Por cierto, yo estoy en la Weiss mlsp (nah, la lista de Weiss), solo que aún no me he dado por aparecida ^0^'''~

** --Yugi Moto2:** Bueno, primero que nada muchas gracias por animarte a leer mi fic ^-^~ entiendo que el hecho de que no dijera quien es quien confundía, a mi también me lo hizo cuando lo releí ^^'''~ pero después de corregirle unos detalles, decidí que así estaba bien, ya que esa era la idea, que no se supiera quien era quien hasta el momento de iniciarse el diálogo. Por lo visto lo logré y eso me hace feliz. Espero no confundir más a partir de ahora, pero igualmente muchísimas gracias por leer, espero más comentarios ^^~  


He de decir que no me esperaba tantos reviews!!! estoy sumamente feliz!!! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!!!

Para comentarios souyu_j@yahoo.com, para msn sj_she4e@hotmail.com o dejen su reviews *^-^*~


	3. Hora del duelo

¡Hey! Aquí otia vesh! ^^'~ sie, bueno quería decirles que este es otro cap corto (no sé si tanto como el 2do, aunque yo creo que es más largo... en fin) y que los próximos son cortos, pero van diciendo de a poco que es lo que trama Setito... que creo que se sabrá en 2 episodios más o menos =PPP *Todos miran a SouYu feo* ¿Qué? tan solo es un episodio más y sabrán que es lo genial que imagina Setito... Ah? y si no es tan genial cómo pienso? Bueno ¬ .¬~ mala suerte, no se puede satisfacer a todo el mundo...

Ya saben, YGO no es mío, pero todo lo que suceda en esta historia sie, pues fue sacada de mi hermosa imaginación ^0^~

***Aclaratoria*** Seto no sabe que Yugi y Yami son 2 seres distintos en un mismo cuerpo, así que cuando él se refiere a Yugi, se está refiriendo al que ve frente a sus ojos, no al que está... espiritualmente xD

Ah... a ver, yo tenía planeado que Yugi no interfiriera en este fic, digamos que se fue de parranda xD porque no sé cómo hacerlo intervenir y creo que no soy muy buena para plasmar su cute personality sin que quede demasiado 'pastel', aunque me ha entrado la idea de hacer una serie un poquito más larga de lo planeado... pues se supone que este fic era: lemon - duelo - 'no se sabe xD' - lemon - fin?, en otras palabras, nada de romance ni amorcitos ni 'Te amo Yugi' y 'Yo también te amo Seto'... 'Yugi'... 'Seto...' y después el despliegue de miel, nope, nada de eso, pero me surgió una idea a la cabeza y creo que me voy a arriesgar a realizarla... pero que conste, no me culpen después si algún personaje está un poco disparejo... pues, si alargo esto, ya lo demás chicos harán aparición y habrán embrollos. Y además, la trama tal vez no sería muy profunda y tendría muchos inventos míos puesto que yo no he terminado de ver la parte de Ciudad Batallas y como habrán notado, este fic se ubica en 'algún momento' del torneo de Battle City (o como sea xD).

Dios Oo!~, no sé si habrán leído todo eso, pero si alguien se anima a darme ideas o a cooperar estaré disponible ^^~

Y otra vez, la pregunta: ¿Seto o Yami? ¿Kuriboh o Mago Oscuro?

Disfruten ^^'~:

** ¿Eso es un reto?**

** Capítulo 3: Hora del duelo**

Todavía no llegaban al sitio donde se llevaría a cabo el reto y la razón era que simplemente Seto Kaiba aún no estaba seguro de que el lugar que tenía en mente fuera el adecuado, aunque al cruzar una esquina y poder vislumbrarlo desde lejos le hizo decidirse. Si, ese sitio era bueno porque nadie podría molestarlos, absolutamente nadie.

- Mokuba. - Interrumpió el silencio el joven castaño.- Quiero que te vayas.

- ¿Ah? - Volteó el chico totalmente sorprendido.- Pero Seto, yo quiero ver su duelo.

- Quiero que nuestro duelo sea a solas. - Dijo dirigiéndole una mirada.- Además, ¿No se supone que eres el comisionado de Ciudad Batallas?. - Añadió dando por entendido la indirecta de orden que acababa de dar.

- Está bien hermano. - Respondió el chico.- Si deseas privacidad, te la daré.

Y con esto el menor de los hermanos Kaiba corría en dirección opuesta a la que ellos seguían.

- ¿Por qué deseas que estemos solos Kaiba? - Preguntó Yami Yugi. Ya esto le empezaba a extrañar.

- ¿Asustado? - Se burló el alto.- ¿O es que te intimida estar solo con un hombre?

_¿Estar solo son un hombre?_

Yami Yugi abrió los ojos extrañado. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo?

- Vamos. - Volvió a decir Seto impidiéndole aclarar su duda.- Ya estamos llegando.

***

Estuvieron caminando por un largo trecho y ya para Yami Yugi el camino se hacía largo, ¿No es que estaban llegando?. Frunció el ceño, no entendía por qué Kaiba quería retarlo a un duelo a solas. ¿Acaso quería evitarle la humillación de perder en público? No, no lo creía. Debía ser otra razón... ¿Pensaba pedirle algo en especial si perdía? ¿Algo que solo puede decir en privado?

Pestañeó contrariado. Ni el mismo sabía lo acertado que se encontraba de la realidad.

- Ya llegamos. - Señaló el CEO.- Aquí batallaremos.

Y para sorpresa del más bajo, se encontraba en las puertas de Kaiba Corp.

- ¿En Kaiba Corp.? - Exclamó Yami, ¿Pensaba transmitirlo a todo el mundo? Pero si era así... ¿Para qué pedirle a Mokuba que los dejara solos?

- ¿Algún problema? - Se dirigió el castaño hacia él.

- No... - Tardó un poco en responder. En verdad no se esperaba esto.

En cambio Seto tenía una risita contenida en la cara. La expresión de Yugi se le hacía cómica. ¿No se esperaba esto? Pues bien, él mismo podría asegurar que tampoco se lo hubiera esperado. Contrariamente a lo que pudieran pensar, la Corporación Kaiba era el sitio más obvio en el que nadie pensaría. Sonrió maliciosamente. Tan lógicamente obvio que a nadie se le ocurriría siquiera imaginar que lo que él tenía planeado podría pasar...

Y eso hacía a su idea aún más excitante.

Ya sus pasos los llevaban al ascensor, donde abordaron uno yendo hacia la oficina de Seto. En el transcurso, el joven de ojos azules observaba a su acompañante con criterio crítico. Le daba suma gracia como éste tenía sus brazos cruzados y movía sus dedos en gesto impaciente, además del molesto sonido del zapato golpeado en el suelo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba nervioso? Seto parpadeó, en su opinión no tenía razones para estarlo, él no había insinuado absolutamente nada de su plan.

Pero para el joven de mechones rubios ya todo estaba extraño, sabía que no tenía razones para estar nervioso, pero es que no podía evitar la sensación de que algo _más_ que un simple duelo era lo que quería Kaiba, y lo que le incomodaba era que por más que pensaba, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que podría ser.

Aún el ascensor no llegaba a su destino y por lo tanto Seto se puso en intención de repasar su plan justo cuando al ver de pies a cabeza a Yugi algo llamó su curiosidad, un pequeño pero importante detalle que no había considerado hasta entonces... Frunció el ceño, observó un momento la pantalla que indicaba el piso en el elevador y se puso a pensar en como arreglar el asunto. Bien, lo resolvería por métodos comunes y corrientes, ya no tenía tiempo de ponerse con tecnicismos...

- Hemos llegado. - Avisó el alto cuando sonó el timbre del elevador, dando unos pasos hacia afuera e indicándole una puerta a Yugi.- Dirígete hacia allá. Estaré contigo en un instante.

- Está bien. - Yami caminó y se detuvo donde se le indicó. Kaiba parecía discutir con la secretaria, seguro dando órdenes sobre el duelo que iban a tener... En fin, ya estaba ahí y no se podía ir... Mientras esperaba se puso a examinar su alrededor, se encontraba en un piso lujosamente decorado, alfombras rojas y cuadros de pinturas caras era lo que más resaltaba a la vista, además de los invaluables objetos que brillaban con las luces y las lámparas que no se escapaban de poseer extraordinaria belleza. Vagamente pensó que en verdad Kaiba debió haberse gastado sus buenos billetes en la decoración de su compañía... o de seguro fue su padre, era más probable que fuese su padre el que mandó a acomodar todo así...

- Vamos. - Le sacó de sus pensamientos Seto.- Ya todo está listo. - Y con esto introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta, dándole paso a su acompañante a una amplia habitación bien amueblada con sofás de telas negras, grandes tamaños y de cómodas apariencias, una de las paredes era un gran ventanal que dejaba ver la ciudad entera y en la pared siguiente había una estantería con libros y un televisor. Las paredes eran de un crema claro, la alfombra no dejaba de ser roja y las lámparas esta vez eran de diseños simples. En sí, la habitación era sumamente acogedora, no tenía grandes lujos pero todo la hacía verse bien... hasta la luz puesta a medias le daba una sensación de tranquilidad enorme, esto le hizo saber que era una habitación para relajarse, para estar en paz.

Un momento. ¿Iban a tener su duelo en una habitación así? Ahora si que Kaiba estaba loco. ¿Qué planeaba?

Mientras tanto Kaiba estaba ajustando los últimos detalles de su plan. Lo que le había ordenado a su secretaria momentos atrás era que ni se le ocurriera acercase ni dejar acercar a alguien a la habitación, y que para nadie, fuera quien fuera (incluyendo a Mokuba), él se encontraba en la corporación. En otras palabras que no estaba disponible y que si se atrevían a molestarlo en su duelo no tendría trabajo por lo que le quedaba de vida, y ella sabía que él se encargaría de cumplir su amenaza.

En fin, Seto trancó la puerta detrás de él con seguro, y colocó la llave en un lugar donde Yugi no pudiera tocarla, siquiera verla. Por suerte él era el único que tenía copia de esa llave, y también, tenía la ventaja de que esa habitación tenía paredes que no dejaban pasar el ruido (ni externo ni interno) y que todo lo que pasara en esa habitación se mantendría en total discreción... verdaderamente el mejor sitio que se le puso haber ocurrido, y si le pidió a la secretaria que absolutamente nadie entrara era más que nada por seguridad. Como quien dice, hombre precavido vale por dos.

Al final de cuestas eso ya no importaba. Ahora todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y ya iba a ser la hora del duelo.

_ Continuará..._

**Notas de SouYu:**

Jejeje... SouYu tiene la impresión de que está entreteniéndose en muchos detalles... ^^''''~ pero es que yo soy así, detallista, me gusta que sepan como está marchando todo y, además, todo lo relatado hasta ahora va dando pistas de lo que quiere Seto, y créanme, no es tan obvio como lo que seguro piensan ^¬^~

Eeee... iba a decir... *silencio*.... no, se me olvidó *Todos se caen al piso*... Ah! no! ya me acordé! *Todos miran a SouYu ¬¬#* Tal vez Kaiba Corp. no sea así por dentro, pero es que yo soñé con esa parte (sie, no es mentira) y la soñé así, y entonces, así se quedó.

Creo que las paredes en la serie son verdes, pero no me gusta la combinación de verde con rojo (a menos que sea navidad) y me dio flojera cambiar el color de las alfombras... así que... VAGANCIA RULZ!!! xDDDD

Ahora, contesto reviews ^^~

** --Randa1: **Pues fíjate que se deshizo de Mokuba de manera bastante fácil (demasiado quizás =P) pero yo no tenía ganas de hacerle sufrir la bella experiencia a Setito dándole un dolor de cabeza por Mokuba xD (y no tenía inspiración tampoco para eso xP). Sie, tienes razón, el que se ríe solo de su picardía se acuerda... quien sabe... a lo mejor estaba pensando en todas sus fantasías por realizar...

**--Denisse:** Eee... no sé ^^'~ aún no sé si voy a meter a Yugi en el asunto, pero se supone que Seto no sabe nada de 'la otra personalidad' de Yugi, o sea de Yami, y por eso él se refiere a ambos como uno sólo: Yugi.

** --Duel-chan2: **Ten por seguro que su plan es genial (al menos para mí), en verdad dará envidia de no estar en los zapatos de Yami, o de Seto según se mire xD, muchas gracias por votar, ya verás que tendrá relevancia.

** --Windgirl:** Mou~! ^^~ muchas gracias por leer mi fic! Tienes razón en que Seto no sabe de Yami, así que él piensa que es Yugi y así lo trata hasta que éste lo corrija (que será en algún cap... supongo). Bueno... para que veas, Yami tampoco es un ángel, así que no sabemos como pueda reaccionar =DDD

** --Nakuru Tsukishiro:** Muchas gracias por tu ánimo! ^-^~ ya verás que Seto tiene una gran idea, y que también el prox. lemon quedará genial, en caso de que no, le echamos la culpa a Yami y Seto por no ponerle empeño xD

** --Youkai:** Jejeje ^^~ ya Mokuba-chan se fue... están libres para dejar aflorar los deseos más profundos xD *Mokuba preguntándose en donde quiera que esté si fue buena idea dejar a Seto solo con Yugi xD*

** --Yugi Moto2:** Con respecto a lo del KAIBA y demases, bueno, fue un pequeño error =PPP ahora que lo dices también lo noté el toque raro... en fin xPPPP. La pregunta de Yami o Seto tal vez es un poco obvia, pero el resultado espero que sea lo más inesperado posible xD con referencia a Kuriboh y Mago Oscuro, pues... eso es un secreto... En fin, no tenía planeado nada para Yugi en este fic, así como dije arriba, pero tengo una idea y tal vez termine metido en todo esto... pero no sé... aún no me defino... tengo unas cuantas dudas... ya veré...  


Y ya para irme: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!! y sigan dejando más!!! y no se olviden las preguntas!!! y tampoco de responderlas!!! y además aconséjenme sobre ideas que le parezcan buenas!!! y hasta el próximo capítulo!!!

Para comentarios souyu_j@yahoo.com, para msn sj_she4e@hotmail.com o dejen su reviews *^-^*~


	4. Reclamar su premio

Bueno, he regresado... les aviso: trataré... y _sólo trataré,_ incluir a Yugi en el asunto. Se me ocurrió una trama. Una pequeña crueldad. Un pequeño cambio a mis planes. Una pequeña confrontación y escribir a mi modo lo que sucedió en el torneo de Ciudad Batallas. Nada exacto, por supuesto. Aunque no la haya visto con ojos propios, si sé qué pasa y tal vez hayan cosas que nadie haya visto. O tal vez un sancocho con papas fritas que nadie logrará entender xD qué se yo xDDD

Pero que conste. Están advertidos.

Bien, a partir de este cap Yugi estará pensando junto con Yami. Para que vean que tuve que rescribir_ 2 CAPS_ que tenía desde hace ya bastante tiempo (y que por cierto, no he escrito más ¬ ¬~) sólo para que Yugi hiciera la tan anhelada aparición.

En fin, ya la pregunta no vale la pena porque me decidí (Uds. me obligaron) aunque la del Mago Oscuro y Kuriboh sigue en pié xD

***Aviso***: Los comentarios de Yugi estarán en _cursiva_, ya que es para hacer notar la conversación con Yami en su enlace mental.

** ¿Eso es un reto?**

** Capítulo 4: Reclamar su premio**

- OK Yugi. - Rompió el silencio el castaño.- Creo que debes tener unas cuantas dudas sobre lo que hacemos aquí ¿no?

- Eso es obvio Kaiba. - El más bajo dirigió una mirada de reojo a su rival.- ¿Para qué quieres un duelo aquí?

- Eso es sencillo. - Sonrió maliciosamente mientras cerraba los ojos.- Nuestro duelo será privado, pero no será como cualquier duelo...

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Cuestionó Yami alzando una ceja. Mientras que en su interior, su compañero manifestó lo que opinaba al respecto.

-_ No entiendo... _- Dijo Yugi.-_ Un duelo privado y especial... ¿Qué cosa se trae Kaiba entre manos?_

Claro que Yami tampoco sabía la respuesta, ambos tenían que esperar a que el joven CEO terminara de hablar.

- Pues que para este duelo habrán reglas especiales. - Respondió mirando a su acompañante altivamente.- Unas que no podrás rechazar.

- Déjate de rodeos y habla de una vez. - Ordenó el más bajo, ya esto no le estaba gustando nada. A ninguno de los 2 les estaba agradando nada.

- Bueno... - Observó a su alrededor el joven de ojos azules examinando cualquier peligro de la habitación. El único existente era el gran ventanal por el que cualquier curioso de algún edificio cercano podría verlos... para cuando terminara de explicar ya lo cubriría con las persianas.- En este duelo no nos quitaremos puntos de vida.

-_ ¿Qué?_ - Preguntó confundido Yugi. Pero fue Yami quien manifestó su confusión.

- ¿Y qué se supone que nos vamos a quitar? - Preguntó desafiante.

- A eso voy... - Giró los ojos momentáneamente.- En vez de quitarnos puntos de vida, cada vez que eliminemos a un monstruo el dueño de éste deberá quitarse... - Tardó a propósito para impacientar al chico que era su rival.

- _¿Por qué tarda tanto?_ - Ya el pequeño Yugi no podía más con la incertidumbre.- _¿Para qué hacernos esperar?_

- ¿Quitarse qué? ¡Termina de una vez Kaiba! - Terminó por perder la paciencia Yami. _Para eso_. Pensó hablándole a Yugi, el que no pudo observarlo como si hubiese sido regañado por el espíritu.

- Una prenda de ropa.

- _¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ????!!!! _- Se oyó el grito ensordecedor de sorpresa Yugi. Todo lo contrario a lo que demostraba su contraparte.

Por esto mismo Seto se quedó extrañado, pensó que Yugi pegaría el grito en el cielo (que de hecho lo hizo), pero no, se había quedado ahí, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con la mandíbula que casi le llagaba al piso de poder hacerlo claro está. Al menos había logrado algo, logró sorprenderlo y dejarlo sin palabras...

- ¿Qu... é...?... - Tardó en formular la palabra mientras una ceja temblaba.- ¿Qu... é...?... ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ QUÉ???!!!

Hasta que reaccionó, pensó Kaiba.

- Así es. - Asintió agradado por la reacción. - Por cada monstruo menos, una prenda de ropa menos. Pierde el que se quede sin ropa primero.

- _Un duelo privado y especial... ¿¡¡¡Y PARA MÁS COLMO CON STRIPTEASE!!!?_ - La voz del pequeño era de total horror. ¿Acaso Kaiba quería humillarlo?

- ¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCO? - Exclamó sumamente ruborizado Yami.- ¿QUÉ CLASE DE REGLA ES ESA?

- La que a mi se me ocurrió y ya tu aceptaste el duelo. Así que no puedes rechazarme ahora. - Se apresuró a decir Seto.

- ¡De haber sabido que sería bajo estas condiciones no hubiera aceptado! - Reclamó el otro. Si sólo se hubiese tratado de él tal vez no se hubiese enojado tanto, pero no podía evitarlo. ¡Ese cuerpo NO ERA SUYO! ¡Ese cuerpo le _pertenecía_ a YUGI!

- Pues que lástima Yugi. - Respondió con sarcasmo el mayor de los hermanos Kaiba.- Ya es tarde, ya estás aquí y vas a jugar mi juego. ¿Todo claro?

- _Tiene razón._ - Dijo Yugi con un dejo de tristeza e inconformidad en su voz.- _Ya aceptamos estar aquí... debemos cumplir._

Lo mismo debió admitirse Yami a pesar de su enojo, por mucho que ya no quisiera esa condición, ya había aceptado el duelo y debía cumplir. Además, ya había notado que Kaiba trancó con seguro la habitación para evitarse cualquier intento de escape...

No tenían otra salida más que aceptar su juego.

- Te propongo algo. - Le sacó de sus pensamientos el dueño de los Dragones de Ojos Azules.- Si me ganas el duelo te dejaré ir de aquí ileso, pero si yo te gano, deberás complacerme en algo que te pediré después... ¿Aceptas?

- De todas formas me verás desnudo y yo a ti... - Dijo el antiguo faraón ganándose un rubor de su pequeña contraparte.- ¿Qué gano yo con ganarte?

Seto levantó una ceja... Ciertamente el único beneficio era librarse de lo que él le pediría una vez acabado el duelo con su victoria.

- ¿Qué me propones? - Preguntó el alto.- Acataré lo que me digas siempre y cuando solo complemente lo que dije antes.

- _No arriesgues las cartas de Dioses Egipcios._ - Fue lo único que dejó oír el pequeño a su compañero.

- Ganemos o perdamos... - Empezó Yami.- Ninguno de los dos arriesgará su carta del Dios Egipcio...

Cuidadoso, pensó Kaiba. Se tiró a la segura con las cartas.

- ¿Y qué ganas tú con eso? - Volvió la interrogante Seto.- Si me ganas te quedarías con mi carta de Obelisco.

- Si, pero no quiero arriesgar la mía para este juego. - Respondió el chico de los mechones rubios de mala gana.- ¿Algún problema?

- Cobarde. - Se quejó Seto. Estaba enojado, pero con esa condición tan fácil de cumplir ya no tenía desventajas, ciertamente ya no tendría la carta de Slyfer, pero se ganaría otra cosa tan o más buena que esa.

- Además... - Volvió a tomar la palabra Yami.- Creo que es un mejor trato que el ganador le pida algo el perdedor. Sin importar que sea. ¿No te parece? - Y el bajo miró a Kaiba con una expresión molesta y airada, como retándole a refutar eso.

En respuesta, Seto le echó una mirada que expresaba que no le gustaba el giro que estaba dando su plan, además de que detestó la forma en que Yami le estaba observando. Retador pero a la vez burlista.

- Hn.- Desvió la vista el alto.- Si eso es todo debo agregar algo más.

- _¿Y ahora qué será?_ - Dijo ya un poco cansado el pequeño. Después de todo, era natural que tanto rodeo lo tuviera harto.

Por otro lado Yami no le respondió al joven CEO, simplemente le dirigió una mirada algo hastiada instándolo a hablar.

- Debemos tener la misma cantidad de prendas de vestir. - Se detuvo echándole una mirada de pies a cabeza a Yugi.- Y por lo que puedo ver, tú usas demasiados accesorios... así que debes ponerte a la misma cantidad que yo.

- ¿Y cuánto se supone que tienes? - El razonamiento les pareció lógico tanto a Yugi como a Yami. Si ellos tenían más ropa, sería más difícil vencerles.

- 9 prendas en total. - Esa fue la inquietud que tuvo durante el tiempo en el ascensor, por lo que aprovechó y contó sus ropas.

- Cuenta. Yo quiero ver. - Le obligó Yami.- Cuéntate y después me cuento yo.

Seto empezó a verse su vestuario, levantó los pies indicando que el par era una prenda. UNO.

- ¿Así que los pares valen por 1? - Indujo Yami recibiendo una asentimiento de parte de su rival.

Seguidamente el joven castaño indicó sus par de medias. DOS. Después su pantalón. TRES. Luego su cinturón. CUATRO. Su ropa interior. CINCO. Su camisa cuello de tortuga. SEIS. Sus muñequeras metálicas. SIETE. Su sobretodo blanco. OCHO. Y por último, su collar con la fotografía de Mokuba. NUEVE.

- ¿Satisfecho? - Preguntó Seto.- Te toca.

- _OK. _- Dijo Yugi.- _Vamos._

Bien, mientras que Yami mostraba sus accesorios, era Yugi quien iba contando. Pronto Yami indicó su par de zapatos. UNO. Su par de medias. DOS. Su pantalón. TRES. Una correa. CUATRO. Otra correa. CINCO. Su ropa interior. SEIS. Su camisa. SIETE. Su correa en el cuello. OCHO. Su chaqueta. NUEVE. Sus pulseras. DIEZ. Y su Rompecabezas del Milenio. ONCE.

El pequeño Yugi rió nervioso mientras que Yami levantaba una ceja en seña de inconformidad, lo único que tuvieron en común fue la gota que resbalaba por sus cabellos. Ciertamente tenían que quitarse.

- OK, espero a que te lo quites. - Dijo su retador con mirada burlista. Ya lo había contado en el elevador por lo que sabía que iba a tener que hacer esto.

- _Entonces quítate la chaqueta y la correa del cuello. _- Indicó Yugi.- _No nos son útiles ahora y con eso sumamos 9 prendas en total._

Yami hizo caso a su compañero retirándose cada prenda ya antes mencionada.

Y listo, ya estaban parejos.

Pero mientras pasó todo esto, el joven castaño no perdió de vista ni uno solo de los movimiento de Yugi. Si bien era bajo, eso no le restaba atractivo y sensualidad. Muy bien que sabía sacarle provecho a otros aspectos para que pasen por alto su estatura.

Sonrió, estaba pensando idioteces.

- ¿Listo para empezar Kaiba? - Preguntó desafiante Yami interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Claro Yugi.

¿Listo? Sonrió Kaiba. Más que listo para vencerle y reclamar su premio.

_ Continuará..._

**Notas de SouYu:**

Bueeeenooo ¬ . ¬~ Aún nada de nada, pero al menos ya saben que es lo que quiere Seto ¿no? Solo tengan paciencia, que el duelo está a punto de comenzar (ahora sie xD).

Espero que Yugi me haya salido bien, a mi no me gusta ponerlo demasiado infantil aunque no sé si lo puse así... en fin... espero críticas.

Ya habrán notado que soy pésima para los títulos de los caps ne? ^^'''~ Pero porsiaca, fíjense que la última frase de cada cap corresponde a los títulos de éstos =PPP

Ahora, contesto reviews ^^~

**--Denisse:** Ejeje ^^'~ No sabemos quien va a ganar... La vida da muchos giros =P. Por cierto, ya cada vez tu fic está mejor ^^~ ya quiero saber todo lo que sabe Bakura *SouYu en complot con Bakura para averiguar* xD

** --****Youkai no Ryuu****:** Bueno, ahora es que le falta... aunque las cosas no son lo que parecen (eso debí decirlo en el cap anterior xD). Alguien no saldrá tan bien parado como espera.

** --Caila-c: **Oh~ sie, Setito es muy cuidadoso, aunque ha olvidado un pequeño pero muy importante detalle. Ummm... te aseguro que Mokuba no es ningún tonto... él solito se va a dar cuenta de lo que pasó ^0^!~ Yami... un húmedo problema? eee... no sé... mejor me hago la de la vista gorda xD. Con respecto al premio de su derrota, Yami no le va a poner el duelo en bandeja de plata a Seto, eso tenlo por seguro. Y... somos fieles seguidoras de la FLOJERA RULZ!!! XDDD SIE! Oh... se me olvidaba, me gusta mucho Seto Wheeler... me ha inspirado... ^^'~

** --Mochita-chan:** ¿Yaoi?... Maybe... xDDD Que bueno que te guste como va todo hasta ahora, espero que te satisfaga el resto ^-^~

** --Windgirl:** Sabes? me hiciste pensar mucho en como sería el duelo... y también me diste una gran idea! ^-^~ Te lo agradezco. Bueno, como notarás, ya estoy metiendo a Yugi en este embrollo, espero que la incursión me quede bien ¬ ¬~ No te preocupes por la pregunta, es solo cuestión de escoger... ¿Cuál te gusta más? ¿Kuriboh o Mago Oscuro? Bueno, tengo una buena idea sobre como va a continuar el fic, solo que no soy muy buena para los angst, pero espero no decepcionarte.

** --Randa1:** Oye =DD no hubiese sido mala idea poner a los perros y al ejército a hacerle la 2da a Setito xDDD. Como ya habrás visto, he incluido a Yugi, solo espero que el intento no me salga fallido.

¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!!! *^^*~ Me hacen sentir muy Happy!

Para comentarios souyu_j@yahoo.com, para msn sj_she4e@hotmail.com o dejen su reviews *^-^*~


	5. Te lo gano

Sorry! jejeje =PPP sé que me tardé en actualizar... *Todos miran feo a SouYu* ay! es que me dio flojera! no, no es solo eso, sino que tengo una crisis terrible sobre como continuar el fic ¬¬~ siendo honesta no tengo ganas de complicarme la vida con el embrollo que tengo de idea para continuación... Además, ummm... quería escribir el 6to capítulo antes de publicar este pero no lo logré ¬ . ¬~ así que solo pediría que con sus reviews me ayuden un poquito en el duelo durante los siguientes caps.

** ¿Eso es un reto?**

** Capítulo 5: Te lo gano**

- Bien... - Dijo Seto.

- Aquí vamos. - Dijo Yami Yugi.

- Un momento. - Interrumpió el alto.- No usaremos los discos de duelo, vamos a tener nuestro duelo en esta mesa virtual.

Ambos, Yami y Yugi, observaron la mesa que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, Kaiba en ese momento se hallaba palpando con sus dedos el borde de la mesa, era de forma rectangular, no muy grande, en el centro tenía el inconfundible diseño de una campo de juego de color azul con el fondo decorado con el distintivo de Kaiba Corp., el marco de la mesa (el que tocaba sus dedos) era de color blanco, con otro diminuto borde de color rojo intenso.

Esa era la mesa donde realizaba sus duelos con Mokuba, no era la gran cosa, pero suficiente para un duelo como el que se presentaba, además, los hologramas de los discos de duelo son demasiado enormes para la habitación, y claro, no podían adaptarse a ella.

Yami se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos viendo al joven CEO caminar alrededor de la mesa, no sabía qué, pero parecía el sol le estaba haciendo una mala jugada. La luz que entraba por el gran ventanal caía sobre el chico de azules ojos dándole un extraño brillo.

- _¿Yami?_ - La voz del pequeño Yugi lo despertó de su estado.- _¿Qué tanto ves?_

Abrió un poco los ojos el antiguo faraón y un leve rubor subió a su rostro. _Nada Yugi, sólo pensaba en el duelo._

- _Ah, entiendo._ - Contestó el pequeño. - _El que parece estar perdido es Kaiba._ - Añadió con un tono de gracia.

El espíritu sonrió. Tenía toda la razón.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - Habló Kaiba acabando con el extraño momento que acababa de darse.

- De nada. - Respondió Yami.- ¿Por qué habría de importarte?

- De hecho no me importa.- Le cortó el alto.- ¿Vamos a comenzar o vas a seguir pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo?

Con un leve gruñido de molestia, Yami se acercó a la mesa mientras que Kaiba se sentaba de espalda al ventanal.

- ¿Um? - Volteó su vista el castaño hacia el ventanal cuando una luz le dio en el rostro. El ventanal... no lo había tapado.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Dijo Yami aún sin sentarse, pero ya con el respaldar de la silla en su mano.

- Voy a cubrir las ventanas.- Se levantó con la intención de hacerlo, pero la voz de Yami lo hizo detenerse.

- Déjalo así, no creo que alguien nos vea, después de todo este edificio es más alto que cualquiera de la zona.

Seto dudó en obedecerlo, pero finalmente accedió. Parecía que Yami quería disfrutar de la luz del día. Se encogió de hombros y se volvió a sentar. Hora del duelo.

- Ahora si. - Dijo Kaiba.

- Aquí vamos. - Habló Yami.

- _De nuevo._ - Añadió Yugi.

Y en el silencio de la habitación, estando los dos jóvenes sentados en cada extremo de la mesa, se oyó la voz de ambos duelistas al expresar ¡DUELO!

En las orillas a lo largo de la mesa aparecieron unos pequeños proyectores de hologramas que originaron la imagen de una caja de cristal sobre el tablero de juego, de unos 39 cm3, donde se verían los monstruos. Además, en los bordes inferiores a la izquierda de cada muchacho, apareció el conteo de sus respectivos puntos de vida.

- _Oye Yami_.- Habló Yugi.- _ Se me ocurrió algo._- Añadió al notar sus 4000 puntos de vida.

- ¿Qué te parece si aumentamos la apuesta? - Habló Yami al oír la idea de su contraparte.

- ¿Um?

- Para los primeros 2000 puntos de vida, nos quitaremos una prenda por cada 400 puntos que perdamos. - Dijo y luego sonrió Yami al notar la sorpresa en los ojos de Seto.- Y por los 2000 puntos restantes, nos quitaremos una ropa por cada 500 puntos perdidos.

- Y si nos quitamos 2300 puntos por ejemplo ¿qué va a pasar? - Le contradijo Kaiba. Ciertamente Yugi hizo un buen cálculo, la mitad de 4000 es 2000, si pasamos esa división a la cantidad de ropa que es impar quedaría 9 entre 2 a 4.5, como no pueden romper la ropa para hacer eso par, simplemente ajusta lo que se van a quitar por aproximación, eso da para los primeros 2000 puntos 5 prendas de ropa, y luego para los 2000 que faltan, 4 prendas. Y si se pasa a lo matemático, 5 x 400 da 2000 y 4 x 500 da los otros 2000, que sumados dan los 4000 puntos de vida que poseen ambos.

Interesante, debió admitirse Kaiba, el chico sabe sumar.

- Bueno... - Empezó el chico de mechones rubios.- Como pasa los 2000 puntos, nos quitamos las 5 prendas correspondientes, luego al ser 300 faltan 200 para quitarnos una prenda, así que no nos quitamos nada. - Concluyó.- Pero al siguiente ataque, si se quitan puntos de vida, se le suman los 300 y se quita ropa por la cantidad correspondiente.

En verdad ya lo había pensado, concluyó Seto, pero quería oírlo de los labios de contendor.

- Espera, ¿Es decir que si te mato un monstruo pero solo te quito 300 puntos de vida, eso no se vale en ese turno? - No le gustaba, la ciencia era por cada monstruo menos, una prenda menos. Así era más rápido y menos complicado.

- Bueno, si me quitas de 300 en 300 llegarás a 600, allí me debería quitar una prenda. - Le dijo con sarcasmo Yami.- Y aún quedan 200 para el siguiente ataque, eso al menos durante los primeros 2000 puntos.

Un momento. Pensó Yami anchando sus ojos de la sorpresa. El plan. Lo que planeaba Kaiba...

_- ¿Acaso Kaiba planea...? ¿E... eso...? ¿Conmigo? _- Expresó Yugi con los ojos tan o más anchos que Yami.- _ ¿Con nosotros?_

Los ojos de Yugi se abrieron aún más, pero al siguiente instante una sonrisita malévola cruzó el rostro de Yami mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Una idea.

_Bueno, si Kaiba quiere hacernos eso. Yo le puedo hacer algo aún peor._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? - _Le interrumpió el pequeño._- ¿Qué se te ocurrió?_

_Ya verás Yugi, confía en mi. Todo está bajo control._

De haber podido, Yami hubiera estallado de risa delante de Seto. Pero no, si quería mantener su plan B en secreto, tenía que mantener la compostura.

- No me gusta. - Escupió Seto. Es decir, todo eso ya lo había pensado desde que empezó a entramar lo del duelo, solo que él quería hacer ese duelo rápido y fácil, y no había tomado ese medio como opción pero por lo visto Yugi quería sacar lo mejor de él.

- Si lo jugamos así, eso nos obligará a sacar monstruos más fuertes para quitarnos más puntos de vida. - Explicó Yami.- Creo que eso hace el combate más peligroso, y claro, para ambos será mucho mejor. - Esto último lo dijo con un tono tan seductor mientras entrecerraba los ojos que dejó a Seto contrariado.

- Está bien, como quieras. - Desvió la vista el alto.- De todos modos te ganaré.

- Perfecto. - Dijo el bajo.- Entonces... ¡Empecemos Kaiba!

Aparecen los 4000 puntos en la esquina inferior de la pantalla al estilo de la serie.

- Empezaré colocando 2 cartas boca abajo y una carta en modo de defensa.- Con esto dio inicio su juego Yugi, ahora venía el turno de Kaiba.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? - Se burló el alto.- Que pena porque te voy a mandar a volar rapidito esa defensa que tienes.

Seto invocó a su Buey Guerrero, con 1700 de ataque, con el cual efectuó un ataque contra la carta en defensa de Yami Yugi.

- Lamento tener que decirte que ese ataque no te funcionará. - Sonrió Yami.- Porque mi carta boca abajo es la Elfa Mística, cuyo poder de defensa es de 2000 puntos.

Rayos, pensó Seto, ahora perdía 300 puntos de su total de vida, si bien no tenía que desvestirse aún, sólo faltaban 100 puntos para que tuviera que hacerlo... y no quería ser él el primero en quitarse una prenda...

- Está bien Yugi, esta vez me tomaste por sorpresa, pero te aseguro que no se repetirá. - Dijo el chico de ojos azules.- Ahora coloco una carta boca abajo y con eso termino mi turno.

Bien, ahora Yami tenía que pensar la forma de deshacerse del monstruo de Seto. Coloca sus dedos sobre su baraja y saca una carta.

- Bien... ¡Sacrifico a mi Elfa Mística para convocar a La Maldición del Dragón! - Predispuso su dedo para el ataque.- ¡¡Dragón, ataca a su Buey Guerrero!!

Dicho y hecho, el dragón atacó a la carta de Seto destruyéndola por completo, lo que le quitó al más alto 300 puntos de vida, que, sumados a los 300 anteriores, daban un total de 600.

El significado era muy obvio, Seto debía quitarse una prenda y aún le quedaban 200 puntos para un posterior ataque.

- Estoy esperando. - Le avisó Yami a su contendor. Quería verlo desvestirse.

Seto echó un gruñido. Él se estaba preparando psicológicamente para el asunto... se puso de pie mientras se disponía a quitarse una de sus prendas... la que sería su sobretodo blanco.

Empezó por sacar su brazo izquierdo dejando a vista su hombro con un buen movimiento de cintura para concluir dejando caer el saco por su brazo derecho hasta que cayó sobre el suelo.

Yami levantó una ceja. ¿Kaiba lo estaba seduciendo? Esto era el colmo.

Pero para Seto las cosas no terminaban ahí, simplemente comenzaban. Ya Yugi iba a ver lo que le esperaba.

- ¿Terminaste? - Interrumpió el silencio Kaiba.

- Si... - Tardó un poco en responder el bajo.

OK, ahora el era turno nuevamente de Kaiba, y él se encargaría de hacerle quitar a Yugi muchas más prendas en un turno de lo que jamás se hubiera esperado.

Tomó una carta del mazo y la colocó en su mano. Echó un vistazo. Ahora si que venía lo bueno.

- Invoco al Señor del Dragón en modo de ataque. - Apareció el monstruo en la arena y se puso en la posición ordenada.

_- Oh no...-_ Tanto Yugi como Yami sabían a que debían atenerse.

- Y no sólo eso. - Avisó Seto con su tonito altivo.- Le añado esta carta mágica: La Flauta del Dragón. - Sonrió.- Bien Yugi, creo que sabes que es lo que viene.

Yami levantó otra ceja, si, era demasiado obvio.

- Convoco a 2 Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules. - Hizo el respectivo gesto de grandeza.- Y te ataco. ¡Dragones ataquen a Yugi!

Uno de los dragones se abalanzó sobre La Maldición del Dragón pero...

- ¡No tan rápido Kaiba! - Yugi le detuvo su intento.- ¡Activo la carta de trampa de La Fuerza del Espejo!, la cual destruirá todos los monstruos de tu lado del campo en modo de ataque.

Todos los monstruos de Seto fueron destruidos para su total desagrado. Otra vez Yugi se las puso difíciles.

- Coloco esta carta boca abajo. - Y con eso terminó un poco enojado su turno el joven de ojos azules.

- OK, Kaiba ahí voy de nuevo. - Yami agarró otra carta de su monte y la observó. - Tiro esta carta mágica al campo: ¡Renace al Monstruo! y renazco al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

El dragón apareció de entre los muertos en el campo de Yugi totalmente a su servicio.

- No te alegres mucho Yugi.

- ¿Qué?

Kaiba sonrió dando a conocer su carta boca abajo.

- ¡El Hoyo Negro! - Gritó efusivamente mientras que su carta se llevaba todo al cementerio.

- ¡No! - Yami no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la jugada. Él mismo ya lo había planeado, y porque Seto se le adelantó también perdió su carta del Hoyo Negro.- Rayos... - Se mordió el labio.

El duelo no se la iba a dar tan fácil, y eso que aún no jugaban con Dioses Egipcios.

- Esto nos da un nuevo duelo Yugi. - Le sonrió Seto a su rival.

- No olvides que te voy ganando por 200 puntos y una prenda menos.

- No por mucho tiempo Yugi, eso puedo asegurártelo.

De que gano este duelo, te lo gano.

_ Continuará..._

**Notas de SouYu:**

¡Al fin empezó el duelo! Espero que mi intento de duelo convincente esté dando resultados, es la primera vez que tengo que escribir un duelo totalmente inventado de mi mente... de verdad que espero que esté quedando bien ;--;~

Pues bien, para el duelo estoy usando cartas que usan ellos tanto en en anime como en los Starter Decks, claro, con algunas modificaciones de mi parte ^_ _~~ así que no cuenten con que salgan muchas cartas de los mazos reacomodados de la parte del Torneo de Ciudad Batallas. ¿OKas? Pues tengo que pensar las estrategias y para eso armo mi propio duelo con mis mazos, así que por eso, tal vez queden poco profundas las batallas, pero al menos lo estoy intentando. Además, tampoco soy un az en lo que a duelos respecta -_ _-'''''~

Um, otra cosa, no aseguro que vaya a usar a los Dioses Egipcios. Creo eso es un poco difícil.

Muchas gracias a Mochita-chan, Ita Andehui, Windgirl, Randa1, Caila-c, Nakuru Tsukishiro y a todas/os los que leen mi fic *^^*~

**--****Ita Andehui****:** Je~ ^^~ es sumamente obvio ne? si es hábil en duelo de monstruos, hay que aprovecharlo no? Muchas gracias por leer mi fic! ^-^~

** --Windgirl:** Gracias por tu apoyo ^--^~ Ojojo!!! ^0^~ Sie, Yami (y por ende Yugi) se metieron en un gran problema... peeero, ¿Qué sería de nuestra diversión sin que ellos se hubiesen metido en eso? Jejeje... =PPPP

** --Randa1: **Todos tenemos nuestro lado hentai *SouYu sacando el suyo a la hora de imaginar los caps por seguir* pero claro que Yami está en un problemilla con respecto a su vestuario, pero digamos que no romperé el lazo, Yami debe ser el que se encargue de todo. Sie, Yugi no se adapta a lo que quiero, al menos no por ahora.

** --Caila-c:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios!! xDD Nuestro perv favorito wai!!! le tengo nuevo sobrenombre a Setito!!! xDDD Ten mucho cuidado con esa azúcar rara, pero si te ayuda a escribir buenos fics... Sigue comiéndola!!! xDDDDD y sie, tu fic es paveo, me muero por leer más ^^~ Por cierto, podrías explicarme de por qué se le nota a Setito que es escorpio? Una pequeña duda =P

Para comentarios souyu_j@yahoo.com, para msn sj_she4e@hotmail.com o dejen su reviews *^-^*~


	6. Decidió el corazón de las cartas

-SouYu mirando a todos aterrada- Horror-… horror y mil veces horror… ¡perdón! ! Sé que ha pasado una buena cantidad de meses desde que publiqué el 5to cap, pero como había dicho, no tenía inspiración para escribir… y… bueno, como estuve en proceso de mudanza durante estos meses (muchos realmente), mi mamá embaló las cartas con mi duelo armado e io no tenía la más remota idea de donde estaba la caja con ellas… así que también tuve que esperar a estar establecida para poder encontrarlas y seguir con el duelo inconcluso.

De verdad mil perdones y bueno, aquí continuamos…

- _Cursiva_. = Yugi en el enlace mental.  
_Cursiva._ = Pensamientos de Yami y enlace mental.  
_Cursiva_ = Pensamientos de Seto.

**¿Esto es un reto?**

****

Capítulo 6: Decidió el corazón de las cartas.

****

Si alguna vez había oído la expresión de 'la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo', Yami podía asegurar que ese momento del tiempo y el espacio era precisamente así. Ambos, Seto y él, se encontraban en un campo sin monstruos, ganando por una prenda y 200 puntos y en el turno del castaño.

Tenía 2 cartas en la mano, unas que por el momento no le eran útiles. Necesitaba un monstruo ahora y ya.

- Bien. – Interrumpió sus cavilaciones el joven frente a él, Kaiba. Quien observaba pensativamente el campo de juego.

Él no estaba mucho mejor, tampoco. Poseía una sola carta en mano, solo esperaba que la que viniese le fuerza útil. No quería perder prendas de un modo tan rápido. Al menos no en comparación con Yugi.

- Estoy esperando. – Dejó escapar Yami.

Seto le lanzó una mirada fría al momento que tomaba una carta de su mazo. Observó lo que tenía: un monstruo débil pero uno al fin y al cabo. Uno con el que podía atacar directamente.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, colocó la carta sobre el campo.

- Bien.- Repitió.- ¡Convoco a Ryu-Kishin en modo de ataque! Y como no tienes monstruos que te protejan Yugi, ¡te atacaré directamente!

Yami entrecerró los ojos un poco antes de recibir el ataque. El monstruo tan solo poseía 1000 puntos de ataque, pero eran suficientes como para obligarlo a quitarse 2 prendas y 200 puntos para un próximo ataque.

- Rayos. – Murmuró al ver la cara complacida de Kaiba.

_Idiota_.

- _Quítate las pulseras y uno de los cinturones_.- Le interrumpió, diplomáticamente, Yugi. – _Mejor ceder a que él te lo pida_.

_En eso tienes toda la razón_. Concedió Yami, poniéndose de pie y dejando sus 2 cartas sobre la mesa.

Colocó la mano derecha sobre la muñeca izquierda y procedió a quitársela, dejándola resbalar por toda la extensión, hasta que cayó al suelo con un golpe que la alfombra absorbió. Hizo lo mismo con la pulsera derecha y llevó sus manos al broche de su cinturón, aquel donde pone el mazo de las cartas, que estaba en su cadera izquierda.

Seto observaba atento cada movimiento. Como los brazos de Yugi se encorvaban hacia su cadera, como con un ligero 'clic' se desprendió el cinturón y como lo sujetó con la mano derecha para dejarlo caer junto a sus pulseras. Que pensamiento tan agradable, ver esas manos en la zona baja del cuerpo e imaginar el sin fin de cosas que podría hacer.

_Después no pidas que no te digan pervertido_. Dijo una pequeña voz en su mente, una que rápidamente relegó al fondo de ésta. _No soy pervertido, soy de imaginación fructífera_. De haber podido reírse de su propio chiste lo hubiera hecho, solo que su atención regresó al pequeño joven que volvía a su asiento en ese momento.

- ¿Esa es toda tu jugada? – Le preguntó, notando ligeramente un poco de mal humor en su tono. Pero si apenas estaba empezando el duelo.

- Si. – Contestó.- Es tu turno.

Yami le echó una última mirada antes de observar su mazo. Era urgente que sacara un monstruo, necesitaba defenderse de otro posible ataque directo.

_ Y conociendo a Kaiba, me atacará cuantas veces pueda._ Levantó la carta del monte.

-_ Vamos corazón de las cartas_.- Pidió esperanzado Yugi.

El Guardián Celta. Con 1400 puntos de ataque.

- _¡Si!_ – Exclamó el pequeño.- _Podemos acabar con su monstruo_.

Yami sonrió de una forma similar a como lo había hecho Seto, hizo un ligero movimiento de manos y colocó la carta en modo de ataque cobre el campo.

- ¡Invoco al Guardián Celta y ataco a tu Ryu-Kishin!

Seto no disfrutó mucho cuando su monstruo fue destruido. Eso significaba que volvían, en cierto modo, al comienzo del duelo. Con igualdad de condiciones ya que cada uno tendrían 2 prendas retiradas y 200 puntos sobrantes.

Al ver los restos de su criatura, se puso de pie y se quitó sus muñequeras metálicas, dejándolas caer en el suelo junto con su capa blanca. Sentándose inmediatamente después, cruzado de brazos.

_Luciendo como un chiquillo malcriado_. Pensó Yami levantando una ceja.

- Tu turno. – Avisó, viendo como el castaño descruzaba los brazos y tomaba una carta de su deck.

- Lanzo la carta de la Olla de la avaricia.- Puso la carta en el juego.- Esto me permite tomar dos nuevas cartas de mi mazo.

Hizo lo que debía y observó lo que había obtenido. Bastante bueno, a la verdad.

- ¡Usaré la carta mágica de Renace al monstruo y con ella traeré a mi Dragón blanco de ojos azules! – Al momento siguiente, en el cubo de cristal se digitalizaba la forma de la criatura. Una completa desgracia para Yami. - ¡Dragón ataca al Guardián Celta con tu relámpago blanco!

El Guardián Celta al hacerse añicos, le hizo perder a Yami 1600 puntos de vida, que sumados con los otros 200 puntos del ataque anterior daban un total de 1800. En resumen, debía quitarse 3 prendas por 400 puntos y 1 por 500 puntos. Esto ya superaba los 2000, ahora solo le quedaban 1400 puntos de vida.

Dio un largo suspiro y se puso nuevamente de pie. Este duelo no se le estaba haciendo nada fácil.

Puso sus manos en el cinturón y se lo retiró, extendiendo el brazo hasta quitárselo por completo de la cintura. Luego prosiguió con el par de zapatos, sacándolos con pequeñas patadas que las mandaron hacia un sofá cercano. Después se sacó las medias blancas, sentándose momentáneamente para hacerlo. Estando en la misma posición, se quedó pensando en que prenda quitarse primero, si el pantalón o la camisa.

- _Creo que mejor la camisa… Yami_… - Dijo un ruborizado Yugi. – _No me gusta la idea del pantalón._

Estando de acuerdo con su contraparte, Yami decidió levantarse para quitarse la prenda mencionada. En el trayecto, no midió muy bien a qué distancia estaba del borde de la mesa, dándose un muy fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo envió de vuelta al suelo. Esta vez lastimando su barbilla al impactar contra el rompecabezas del milenio.

Seto no sabía si partirse de la risa o del llanto por el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar, pero como su imagen no le permitía ni lo uno ni lo otro, decidió quedarse callado. Eso sí, sin poder evitar una sonrisa de diversión al ver al pobre Yami sobándose la quijada y la cabeza con ojos llorosos.

- ¡No te burles Kaiba! – Le gritó el enano.- ¡Esto no es gracioso!

- Quizás para ti no.- Dijo burlonamente.- Pero a mi me ha resultado una situación de lo más hilarante.

- Jaja – Contestó amargamente mientras se levantaba.- Ya te quisiera ver a ti.

- Te aseguro que no lo harás. – Acentuó su sonrisa.- ¿Ya terminaste? Porque si lo crees así, déjame avisarte que el golpe no te ha dejado sumar bien. Te falta una prenda.

- Kaiba, estoy totalmente conciente de que me falta. – Lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.- Me levantaba para quitármela.

- Entonces date prisa, he perdido tiempo valioso gracias a tu parodia.

- Hn…- Rezongó Yami llevando sus manos al cuello, para quitarse brevemente el rompecabezas del milenio, y luego bajar hasta llegar al borde de la camisa. Levantó lentamente, aún doliéndole la cabeza y la barbilla, hasta dejar expuesta la piel de su abdomen y pecho para luego tirarla en el suelo. Haciendo fuerza para descargar un poco de rabia. - ¿Satisfecho? ¿Ya puedo ir con mi turno?

El castaño estaba mirando extasiado el pecho de su rival, la curva de su clavícula, la forma de sus pectorales, la ligera línea que daba hasta su ombligo hasta perderse en el borde del pantalón. Pestañeando, contrariado, volvió en sí para ver como Yami volvía a colocarse el rompecabezas al cuello y se sentaba en su puesto.

- Claro… ya terminé.

Yami tomó una carta de su monte y la observó, analizando un poco lo que iba a hacer, la movió entre sus manos para escoger otra y colocarla en el terreno de juego.

- Jugaré esta carta mágica.- La mostró a su contendor.- Destrucción de mano, la cual nos permite poner nuestras cartas en el cementerio y tomar del mazo la misma cantidad.

- Sé perfectamente como funciona la carta, no necesito que me lo repitas.

Yami hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Kaiba, agarró sus cartas y las envió al cementerio, tomando unas nuevas y viéndolas estudió sus posibilidades. Seto hizo exactamente lo mismo.

- Entonces coloco esta carta: ¡Grieta! La que elimina cualquier monstruo boca arriba con el menor ataque.- Sonrió.- Y como tu dragón es la única criatura en el campo, ¡se irá al cementerio!

- ¡Rayos! – Seto se sorprendió ante la jugada. ¡Yami lo tenía de nuevo!

- Y eso no es todo.- Se mofó Yami colocando otra carta.- Usaré también el Último deseo, la que me permite invocar a cualquier monstruo que esté en el cementerio con 1500 puntos de ataque o menos. Así que… ¡Vuelve mi Guardián Celta y ataca directamente!

Dicho y hecho, la criatura atacó al joven más alto quitándole así 1400 puntos de vida, que sumados a los antiguos 200, daban en total 1600 puntos. En otras palabras, debe quitarse 3 prendas por 400 puntos y le debe otros 400 para un posterior ataque.

Refunfuñando un poco, Kaiba se puso de pie y colocó sus manos en la hebilla del cinturón. Con un rápido movimiento de cintura lo sacó del pantalón, dejándolo en el suelo. Después, prosiguió a quitarse los zapatos y las medias para lanzarlas con zancadas hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Observando el suelo, cualquiera pensaría que se estaba llevando un juego vulgar y silvestre entre dos amantes, eso que juegan a ver quien pierde primero para que sea el pasivo en lo bueno por venir. Pero en este duelo no solo se estaba apostando el cuerpo, sino el orgullo de sus participantes. Los que no se dejarían vencer, por nada ni por nadie.

Claro que Yugi no contaba con ese pequeño y mísero detalle. Pensaba Seto mientras tomaba su carta del mazo, era su turno. Por eso mismo no debía dejarse vencer, porque no sabía a qué se estaba arriesgando si perdía este duelo.

Quizás el Yugi normal fuera muy inocente para imponerle un castigo, pero cuando cambiaba de actitud, a ese modo más… Perverso, no estaba seguro de qué esperar. Así que debía garantizarse la victoria, fuera como fuera y pisando lo que tuviera que pisar.

- Coloco este monstruo en modo de defensa y esta carta boca abajo.- Dijo.- Con eso termino tu turno.

- OK.- Respondió Yami observando su monte. En ese momento no contaba con ninguna carta, así que esperaba que le viniera algo bueno.

- Pongo esta carta boca abajo.- Dijo mientras hacía la jugada.- ¡Y ataco a tu carta boca abajo con mi criatura! – El monstruo dirigió su ataque rápidamente contra su objetivo, pero Seto le dio vuelta a su carta boca abajo, dándola a conocer.

- ¡No lo creo! – Dijo aireadamente.- ¡Pues yo poseo la carta de trampa Los muros del castillo! ¡Que aumentan en 500 puntos la defensa de mi monstruo!

- ¡Pues yo activo mi carta mágica de destrucción de trampa! – Yami levantó su carta.- ¡Eso elimina los efectos de la tuya y permite a mi monstruo acabar con el tuyo!

Realizado de ese modo, la carta mágica de Yugi y las cartas de trampa y criatura de Seto fueron enviadas al cementerio. Dejando a Yami con la ventaja de un monstruo en el campo.

- Con eso terminó mi turno.- Concluyó el bajo.

El castaño le dirigió una mirada fría antes de tomar una baraja. La miró detenidamente y una sonrisita surgió en su rostro.

- Bien… - Dijo colocando la carta en juego.- ¡Convoco al Genio de la lámpara que posee 1800 puntos de ataque! – Soltó una risa sardónica.- Lo que indica, Yugi, que destruye a tu Guardián Celta… ¡Así que despídete de él! ¡Genio ataca!

- ¡No! – Exclamó Yami al momento en que destruyeron a su criatura. _¡Demonios!._ Ahora tenía que quitarse una prenda, ya que a los 400 puntos perdidos se sumaban los 100 anteriores.

De muy mala gana se puso de pie, colocó sus manos en el botón de su pantalón y se quedó pensativo.

- _Eh… ¿Yami?..._ – Preguntó dudoso Yugi.

_¿Qué pasa Aibou?_

- _Hoy no me siento muy orgulloso de la ropa interior que escog_

Quedándose mudo ante el comentario, Yami trajo a su mente las escenas de cuando Yugi se vestía en la mañana, cuando seleccionaba su atuendo. Recordaba que se puso un bóxer… original… del duelo de monstruos… de…

_¡Diablos Yugi! ¡¿Por qué tenías que ponerte **ese**?! ¡¿Y por qué precisamente **hoy**?!_

- _Es que es cómodo_… - Dijo apenado el pequeño.- _y uno de mis favoritos… Además, ¿Quién iba a decirme a mí que **esto** nos pasaría a nosotros precisamente **hoy**?_

_En eso no puedo culparte… Aunque uno debería estar preparado para todo…_

- _Tú también estuviste ahí, por si lo has olvidado._

_Es tu ropa y es tu cuerpo, Yugi._

- _Entonces no te quejes._

_Pero es que yo no tengo porqué pasar la vergüenza tuya y…_

- ¿Qué estás esperando? – Les interrumpió de su discusión Kaiba.- ¿A qué la vieja Inés nos toque la puerta? ¿O es que acaso te da pena, Yugi?

Al principio ni Yami ni Yugi supieron como reaccionar al comentario. Yugi nunca pensó que Kaiba hubiese tenido la suficiente infancia como para saber de la vieja Inés. Por otro lado, a Yami le enojó en cierta medida la segunda interrogante, así que decidió que fuera lo que Dios quisiera y se abrió los pantalones para dejarlos resbalar hasta el suelo.

El silencio fue lo único que se sintió en esa habitación de la Corporación Kaiba, a miles de pies sobre el nivel del mar, con lindos sofás negros y estanterías llenas de libros de múltiples cátedras, paredes de crema claro, las alfombras rojas y un sutil viento que les refrescaba el ambiente. Especialmente a un cierto personaje de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

Es que no lo podía creer. ¡Era increíble! Él mejor que nadie entendía el fanatismo hacia el duelo de monstruos, pero esto era sencillamente demasiado.

La ropa interior de Yugi era de… Kuriboh.

Y no solo eso, era un bóxer de estampado de Kuriboh. Kuriboh aquí, Kuriboh allá. ¡En todos lados! Kuriboh haciendo ¡arf! ¡Arf!... ¡Kuriboh en colores arco iris!

¡Dios! ¡Eso era una declaración pública!

Mientras Seto se reponía de su shock inicial, Yami estaba que pedía que se lo tragaran los cimientos del edificio. ¿Cómo permitió que Yugi se los pusiera? ¿Cómo? Y venir a pasar semejante pena delante de justamente Kaiba. ¡Quien podría tener cámaras escondidas para luego mofarse de él cuantas veces quisiera!

Bufó. Ahora tenía que calarse la lengua del castaño para burlarse de su elección de ropas íntimas.

Después del impacto ya todo resultaba más fácil de tragar. Dios sabía que hasta resultaba hilarante. Ahora era más difícil tragarse la carcajada que luchaba por salir de su garganta.

- ¿Quieres dejar eso ya Kaiba y reírte si es que lo vas a hacer? – Dijo impaciente y de mal genio Yami. - ¿Es que acaso no sabes que es un Kuriboh?

- Con esto te aseguro que no me quedó ninguna duda.- Se burló el alto conteniéndose.- No puedo creer que alguien como tú, pueda tener algo tan increíblemente infantil… Si lo tuviera Mokuba todavía y te digo.

- Al menos son originales Kaiba.- Interrumpió Yami.

- _Con holograma y todo_. – Culminó Yugi.

_Oh… Dios… estos eran los del holograma._

Si Yami antes había sentido pena, ahora estaba carcomiéndose de la vergüenza. Esos eran los bóxers en lo que Kuriboh hacía ¡arf! ¡Arf!

- Si… - Respondió al fin calmándose Seto.- Ya me fijé que son de holograma.

_Juro que quemaré estos bóxers, Yugi. _Dijo Yami a su Aibou._ No me importa si son endemoniadamente cómodos… ¿Por qué no te pusiste los del Mago Oscuro? Esos también son ricos y son mucho más discretos._

- _Están en la lavandería…_ - Respondió el pequeño.- _Regresan la semana que viene._

_Demonios…_ Refunfuñó.

- Bueno. – Intervino Kaiba.- Una vez visto y disfrutado el espectáculo, continuemos con el duelo… Es tu turno, Yugi.

A Yami no le quedó otra que sentarse y tomar una carta. Ookazi: esta carta le permitiría quitarle 800 puntos de vida directamente a Kaiba. Pero por mucho que lo hiciera, no podría salvarse de otro ataque directo. Ya no tenía más cartas a la mano.

- Juego con la carta mágica de Ookazi.- Dijo suspirando.- Esto te elimina 800 puntos de vida directamente.

Mientras veía a la carta cumplir con su cometido ya sabía el resultado de esta batalla. Kaiba le ganó. Él perdería ese duelo y lo verían desnudo. Así lo decidió el corazón de las cartas.

_Continuará..._

**Notas de SouYu:** Bueno, como habrán podido ver… en este cap ya se resolvieron las dos incógnitas de los caps anteriores… ¿Seto o Yami? Obviamente Seto, puesto que ha ganado. ¿Kuriboh o Mago Oscuro?... ¿Uds. Qué creen? ¿Qué los bóxers de Yugi eran simple adorno?... ¡NO! Eran importantes, sie… muy importantes para mi satisfacción personal xD

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el cap. Me costó relativamente escribirlo, aunque me tardé dos días en hacerlo. Lo más seguro es que como me mudé, y en mi nueva casa no hay inet, me dedique a escribir fics… así que… ¡siéntanse felices! xD

Por cierto, le dedico este cap a Shinigami, que está de cumpleaños y me pidió que actualizara el fic justamente ayer xD ¡¡¡Felicidades por tus 15 años!!! -Abrazos-

Y por si no se han fijado, este fic es de corte humorístico… como se nota que es mi primer fic xD puesto que los de Harry Potter son Angst xDD

Ahora sie, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews… ¡wow! ¡49! ¡Vaya que es bastante! Este es mi fic más popular me siento honrada.

Y de nuevo, disculpen por la tardanza.

Lo reviews los contesto en otra ocasión.

* * *

**SouYu Jumonji.** (Odio ese nuevo sistema de subir fics a ff.net... ¡cambia todo mi formato! ¬¬#)  
15 de junio de 2004.


	7. El perdedor fui yo

¡Hey! bueno, aquí estamos de vuelta. No sé por qué, pero creo haber cometido un error con los puntos de vida de Seto en el cap anterior... si estoy en lo correcto, Seto perdió el duelo. Si estoy equivocada, pues el duelo queda como estaba jeje. Y, aunque perdiera nuestra cabeza de hongo, para el bien de la historia él debía ganar, así que no le pararemos mucho a los puntos sino al hecho (ya se nota por qué soy mala en matemáticas -.-U)

En fin, muchas gracias por los reviews y comentarios, me hacen muy feliz.

Y... ya se me olvidaba:

El capítulo no está beteado, así que si contiene errores, culpen al sueño, porque escribí esto de madrugada xD

**A D V E R T E N C I A:** El contenido de este cap es **lemon** (rico, sabroso y que muchas/os disfrutan leer D) lo cual significa que hay escenas de **sexo explícito** (sin llegar a lo grotesco) en las líneas, y como este fic es yaoi, es obvio que el acto será entre **dos hombres **(**Seto y Yami**). Lo que es igual a si no te gusta, no lo leas. Por muy feo que suene o.oU

Si no hay más problemas... seguir

**¿Eso es un reto?**

**Capítulo 7: El perdedor fui yo.**

Ookazi cumplió con su cometido al atacar al joven castaño. Sentado en una de las esquinas de esa mesa de duelo, dándole la espalda a la ventana. Estando en esa habitación de Kaiba Corp., recibiendo los cálidos rayos del sol a su espalda.

Casi no podía creerlo. Había ganado.

Al fin le había ganado un duelo a Yugi... a YUGI. Él único ser en todo ese mundo capaz de vencerlo en un duelo.

Y después de tanto tiempo de preparación, de sentarse a pensar en cómo ganar... lo había logrado. Yugi era suyo.

Quitarse la camisa y el pantalón no era gran cosa si ya tenía la victoria en sus manos, así que se levantó y con manos livianas y expresión limpia, se levantó la camisa hasta dejar por completo al aire su torneado torso. Desordenando un poco su cabello al retirarlo de su cabeza.

No pudo evitar echarle un pequeña mirada al joven sentado frente a él. Que aún tenía el moretón del golpe contra el Rompecabezas del Milenio y estaba ruborizado por, el bóxer original de Kuriboh o, lo más seguro, por lo que sabía que venía.

Y se sintió feliz. No importaba que en ese momento su mente le dijera que estaba actuando como una ridícula niña enamorada. Estaba feliz y realizado. Y no le importó mucho demostrarlo.

Yami observó con desagrado la sonrisita socarrona que Kaiba tenía en la cara. Estaba molesto, la verdad, no podía ser que le pasara esto. Lo único que quería era levantarse, darle un puñetazo en la cara a Kaiba e irse de ahí.

Pero no podía, porque él lo menos que era, era ser un mal perdedor. Así que cumpliría hasta con la última consecuencia de la locura de la que era partícipe por idiota.

Así Kaiba le hiciera pasear desnudo por toda la Corporación Kaiba.

En ese momento, el joven de azules ojos tenía las manos en el botón de su pantalón. Los abrió muy lentamente y se los pasó por sus caderas, bajando poco a poco por sus muslos hasta que terminaron en sus pies. Revelando un lindo bóxer de color negro mate, teniendo por único adorno un logotipo del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules en uno de los bordes que daba hacia sus piernas. La liga en sus caderas era de color blanco con finas rayitas de color azul claro, dando en conjunto una estilizada forma de hacer que la zona lumbar de Kaiba luciera especialmente apetecible.

Y Seto lo sabía. Como todo él, su ropa interior debía estar a la altura de alguien tan elegante. Sonriendo perversamente al recordar como se había adulado a sí mismo cuando se vio en el espejo con ellos. Aunque no fue mucho tiempo, tuvo que salir apurado para el baño a cumplir necesidades fisiológicas y después ir acelerando al chofer porque se le había hecho tarde para una reunión de negocios.

En fin, volviendo al tema de los bóxer. Estaba muy orgulloso de ellos, le exaltaban el bulto entre sus piernas y le levantaba el trasero. Toda una muy buena inversión de dinero.

Por otro lado, tanto Yami como Yugi miraban con cierta curiosidad el atuendo íntimo de Seto. A ambos les parecía que el castaño estaba obsesionado con ese bendito dragón. Independientemente del tipo de modelo, al menos ellos tenían variedad de monstruos, pero podían apostar (aunque no lo mismo que en este... duelo) a que Kaiba solo tenía puros dragones blancos ojiazules en su repertorio. Quizás con uno que otro cambio de color de fondo.

_ ¿Ves Yugi? Eso es un bóxer decente. Así deberían ser los nuestros._

- _Ya basta con el tema Yami. Ya pasó._

_ Si... ya pas_. Bufó el espíritu con sarcasmo. _De broma que no se ha puesto a movernos las caderas solo para restregárnoslo en la cara._

No era una imagen muy linda de admirar, realmente.

- _Yami... no me corrompas_.- Recriminó el pequeño Yugi.

Pero como eran de ingenuos los dos. Que no sabían lo que venía. Si, a pesar de todo, ninguno de los dos sabía que clase de juego sucio bailaba la macarena en la cabeza de Seto. Que solo por su posición y moral, no se ponía a bailarla alrededor del ventanal.

Y con ese pensamiento de felicidad, el castaño regresó a su puesto en la mesa. Se quedó un momento pensando y rompió el silencio sepulcral que había rodeado la habitación.

- ¿No prefieres quitarte todo de una vez? - Cuestionó algo burlón.- Después de todo, ya sabes que perdiste.

- Kaiba. Ataca. - Dijo cortante el otro.- No pienso rendirme y hasta que mis puntos se acaben, no pienso quitarme nada.

- Esta bien... como tu prefieras. - Se relamió.- ¡Genio de la lámpara, ataca a Yugi directamente!

Para cuando terminó el ataque, que redujo los puntos de Yami a cero, éste se puso de pie de muy mala gana y se quedó paralizado. Para la confusión de Seto.

Yami no sabía que quitarse primero. Si el bóxer o el Rompecabezas. Era un difícil dilema en el que se hallaba. Aunque ambos terminaban en prácticamente lo mismo.

- _Yami... da igual lo que te quites..._

_ Pero Yugi... si me quitó el rompecabezas, el enlace se romperá... y tú serás quien tendrá que encargarse de todo._

- _Pero no nos queda otra opción._- Dijo resignado.- _Quítate lo que desees._

Yami prefirió quitarse primero los bóxers... le pareció más conveniente, pues dudaba que la vergüenza de su Aibou le permitiera quitárselos.

Puso sus manos en el elástico y haló hacia abajo, tragando fuerte y sintiendo el calor del rubor recorrerlo hasta incendiar sus mejillas. Dejó que la gravedad hiciera el resto del trabajo cuando la liga pasó por sus caderas, quedando sus manos temblorosas alrededor de sus muslos y escapando de su garganta un murmullo avergonzado.

Seto tenía la mirada fija en la zona recién descubierta de Yami, allí donde no le daba el sol... Aunque ahorita le estaba dando.

La ligera curva de sus caderas brillaba bajo los relucientes rayos y la forma en que se contraía por los nervios lo hacía lucir simplemente enloquecedor. Pero lo que más le gustaba era la fina línea de vello que desde un poco más abajo de la cintura, lo guiaba hacia un montoncito más abundante, de donde se veía un miembro tamaño promedio y dos testículos a sus lados.

Seto gimió involuntariamente. En sus adentros se moría por levantarse, tomar ese pequeño cuerpo entre sus manos y poseerlo tantas veces pudiera. Hasta quedar totalmente satisfecho.

Yami notó la mirada de Kaiba exclusivamente en su parte privada, lo que en cierta medida le enojó, pero no podía hacer nada... más que cederle el espacio a su compañero y que todo saliera bien.

_ Lo siento Yugi..._

- _No te preocupes... te entiendo._ - Contestó tan rojo como un tomate.

Yami llevó sus manos al cuello, y por segunda vez se quitó el Rompecabezas del Milenio de su cuello, solo que esta sería definitiva y le arrebataría su enlace con su Aibou... Y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

Dejar a Yugi a la merced de Seto Kaiba. Uno que en este momento parecía comérselo con los ojos.

Colocó suavemente el rompecabezas en el suelo, y se levantó a encarar a Kaiba.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el reto? - Preguntó malhumorado.

_Un momento... algo anda mal._

Seto tardó un poco en reintegrarse de la maravillosa vista que había tenido de Yugi agachado. Pero recuperó su mirada altanera y su sonrisa burlona cuando le llegó la hora de decirle la verdad. Debía ser sutil y muy manipulador para evitar cualquier inconveniente, y recordar un pequeño acuerdo hecho al inicio del duelo le sería muy útil.

- Deseo... - Se paró un momento, siguiendo admirando las mejillas rojas de Yugi y su cuerpo menudito iluminado por el sol.- Deseo que te acuestes conmigo.

La cara del bajo fue un poema. Al principio miró al alto con incredulidad hasta que, al ver una nueva llameada de deseo en los ojos de Seto, se dio cuenta de cuan estúpido fue aceptar ese reto.

- ¡Jamás! - Dijo indignado.- ¿Qué clase de locura es esa Kaiba? ¿Por quién me has tomado?

- Discúlpame. - Respondió en tono calmado y firme el aludido.- Pero si no mal recuerdo, nosotros quedamos en que el que perdiera haría lo que el ganador quisiera.

- ¡¡Pero...!!

- Y yo quiero... - Le interrumpió ignorándolo completamente.- Que tengas sexo conmigo. Y no puedes negarte. - Añadió recalcando notablemente el no.- ¿O es que acaso tienes tan poco honor como para faltar a tu palabra?

Yami no supo que contestar a eso... así que se quedó callado observando asesinamente al castaño. Maldiciéndolo incontablemente.

- Eres un maldito Kaiba.- Le dijo con rencor.- Pero soy un hombre de palabra. Haz lo que quieras.

Seto sonrió triunfante y se puso de pie. Con gracia se quitó el collar con la fotografía de Mokuba colocándola en la mesa, y seguidamente se bajó los bóxers. Dejando relucir, en contraste con la luz del exterior y entre vellos castaños, unos muy bien desarrollados pene y par de testículos. Lo que puso a Yami aún más malhumorado. Y más colorado cabe decir.

Esa no sería una experiencia muy agradable, el miembro de Kaiba era más grande que el suyo... Lo que aseguraba que, al término de ese absurdo reto, le dolería notablemente el trasero. Apretó aún más los labios de solo pensarlo.

El joven Kaiba se acercó lentamente a Yami, sonriendo de un modo misterioso. El bajo solo se movió un poco incómodo, pero no lo evitó. Esperó a ver que le iba a hacer Kaiba sin dejar de insultarlo por dentro.

_Me las vas a pagar Kaiba... y con intereses._

Seto ya estaba frente a frente con Yami, bueno, realmente Yami estaba frente a pecho con Kaiba. Entonces, en un movimiento inesperado, el castaño tomó entre sus manos la cara del bajo hasta unir sus labios con los de él. Siendo honesto, lo que más había deseado era sentir el toque de sus labios fundirse en un beso, sentir como perdía el control solo por eso.

Así como en su sueño.

Yami por su lado, no supo bien como reaccionar a la invasión, pero recordando que no podía oponerse, simplemente se dejó. Que el otro quisiera sexo era una cosa, podía tomarlo, otra muy diferente era contestarle. Hacerle el amor.

Así que en adelante, Yami fue como un muñeco. Una marioneta que se deja guiar por su titiritero. Aunque no pudiera evitar responder al estímulo.

Las manos de Seto recorrían al pequeño frente a él. Tocaba sus hombros, su espalda, su estrecha cintura, su trasero mientras que sus labios abandonaban la otra boca (sin percatarse de la falta de respuesta) y espesaban a besar la mandíbula, las orejas y el cuello. En otras palabras, el castaño se estaba dando a la tarea de conocer el cuerpo de su 'odiado' rival. No importaba cuanto tuviera que agacharse para hacerlo.

Las respiraciones se volvieron más agitadas a cada instante que pasaba. Haciendo más alto el calor de la habitación, más ardientes los rayos que venían de la ventana, más abundantes las gotas de sudor resbalando por sus pieles y más notables e insoportables las erecciones de cada uno.

En un arranque de pasión, Seto tomó por el trasero a Yami levantándolo del suelo. Éste no puedo evitar sobresaltarse, pero al sentir como era cargado hasta el sillón más cercano, se relajó en las manos que lo llevaban cogiéndose del cuello ante él. Kaiba caminó unos cuanto pasos hasta el sofá de cuero negro, donde depositó al que llevaba en sus brazos volviendo a besarlo es los labios y desordenar, aún más, la melena bicolor con sus dedos. Gimiendo de felicidad al hacerlo.

Seto se arrodilló en el suelo, abriendo las piernas de Yami para colocarse en el medio, y comenzó un nuevo recorrido de besos y succiones en forma descendiente, hasta llegar a la ingle. Lo que hizo ahí también lo venía alucinando desde aquel sueño, tocar con su boca y succionar con fuerza el miembro de su compañero, hasta hacerlo temblar de placer.

La reacción no se hizo de esperar, el chico sobre el sofá se aferró a la superficie de cuero mientras que un fuerte gemido provenía de su garganta. Arqueó su torso hacia el frente y cerró sus ojos, haciendo sentir a Seto completamente satisfecho. Estaba dándole placer a su sueño húmedo, aunque ya estuviera rayado el decirlo.

Con su boca ascendía y descendía de la entrepierna de Yami, chupando con fuerza y delicadeza, besando de vez en cuando la punta de éste y pellizcando sus testículos con una mano, mientras que con la otra abre un poco las piernas para prepararlo para lo que viene.

Recostó al chico de ojos violetas sobre el espaldar, colocando las plantas de sus pies en el borde del sillón y levantando sus caderas, de manera de poder ver la pequeña entrada que se escondía entre sus glúteos.

- Lámelos.- Dijo con la voz ronca por la excitación, cuando llevó sus manos a la boca de Yami; quien de inmediato abrió sus labios recibiéndolos, llenándolos con su saliva caliente.

Seto bajó sus manos a la zona baja del chico frente a él y mientras con una mano mantenía abiertas las nalgas, con la que estaba llena de saliva fue haciéndose paso en el interior de Yami, entrando lentamente para no producirle tanto dolor.

Un grito escapó de la garganta del bajo al sentir la punzada de dolor y se aferró al sillón con toda la fuerza que pudo, respirando agitadamente. El castaño puso su mano libre en el muslo derecho, acariciando con ternura para aminorar la sensación.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que Seto creó un ritmo al sacar e introducir su dedo en la fisura de Yami. Cuando notó que éste estaba ya estaba acostumbrado, se aventuró y añadió un segundo dedo al acto. Lo que produjo un profundo jadeo por parte del joven que pronto empezó a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo de los dedos dentro de él.

Unos instantes más tarde, a los dos dedos se le sumó uno más y con movimientos un poco más rápidos y fuertes, Yami pareció estar lo suficientemente preparado para recibir al miembro de Seto.

Kaiba se sentó en el suelo y colocando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Yami, lo levantó y lo ubicó encima de sí. Guiándolo hacia su pene erecto para empezar la penetración.

El joven de cabello bicolor mantuvo sus brazos a sus lados, sosteniéndose del suelo con sus dedos, para no perder el equilibrio cuando el castaño se hizo espacio en él. Si antes había gritado, en ese momento hizo retumbar la habitación las dos exclamaciones que surgieron de ambos muchachos. Uno al sentir la estrechez que estaba invadiendo y el otro al sentir como algo mucho más grande y caliente lo partía en dos.

Poco a poco siguió introduciéndose en el cuerpo más pequeño, hasta que quedó completamente adentro, sintiendo el calor desbordante y la presión insoportable de semejante lugar. Se quedaron así, un momento en tranquilidad para acostumbrarse a la sensación, hasta que el alto en un impulso empezó a embestir al otro. Comenzando con el acto íntimo.

Y se aferró a Yami. Seto estaba sintiendo pequeñas descargas de energías recorrer su cuerpo mientras entraba y salía de su amante. El joven castaño sujetaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Yami para ayudarse en la penetración, para poder sentirlo más profundo y poder apreciar todos los estremecimientos que surcaban toda su piel.

El sudor era mucho más abundante en esos instantes, y en un momento a otro el ritmo se hizo mucho más rápido y feroz, consumiendo lo poco de cordura que le quedaba a ambos.

Y sintiendo que se acercaba al momento final, Seto notó que había dejado abandonado a la hombría de Yami. Y queriendo terminar junto con éste, lo tomó entre sus dedos y empezó a moverlo de arriba hacia abajo, lo que generó un escalofrío en la espalda del otro.

Pasado tan solo unos segundos, en los que el calor se volvió insoportable, el sudor cada vez más pegajoso y el movimiento mucho más enloquecedor. Yami no pudo resistir más la fricción tanto dentro como fuera de su cuerpo, con lo que en un temblor final, se vino en la mano de Seto. Descargando su semen, aferrándose a los costados del castaño y mordiendo con ferocidad su hombro, hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Inmediatamente después, al sentir la contracción de los músculos dentro del cuerpo de Yami, Seto solo pudo gemir más fuerte y acelerar más el ritmo; pero cuando sintió la mordida en su hombro sintió tal oleada de placer que terminó desbordándose en el interior de su rival. Temblando inconteniblemente y abrazándolo con firmeza se recostó sobre él, para tratar de prolongar la sensación de su increíble orgasmo.

Respirando agitado mientras buscaba reponer el aire gastado, el castaño apoyó su frente contra el hombro de su acompañante, que en esos instantes reposaba su nuca por el borde del oscuro sillón de cuero. Sintiendo que el sueño se lo llevaba, Seto se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para dormir. Y cuando finalmente estaba sumiéndose en el sueño, escuchó las palabras que lograron arrebatarle el momento de felicidad que en su orgasmo había logrado conseguir.

- Maldito seas... - Y no fueron tan solo las palabras, sino el rencor con el que fueron pronunciadas, lo que logró que en el pecho de Seto se estrujara algo que, posiblemente, era su corazón. Pero el sueño era mucho y no tuvo tiempo de contestar para cuando quedó completamente dormido. Sobre Yami.

Yami estaba cavilando en la posición que se encontraba, respirando profundo para llenar por completo sus pulmones de aire. Estaba completamente cansado y adolorido. De verdad que le había dolido. Pero por sobretodo eso, se hallaba molesto. Quizás no colérico, porque tenía sueño, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba molesto. Y mucho, con ese sujeto que lo había escogido como prostituta y cama por ese día.

Es que no podía creerlo. De entre todas las personas... Kaiba. Precisamente Kaiba iba a hacerle todo eso. Y no solo a él... sino al cuerpo de Yugi. Peor aún.

Y por un arranque de ira contra el muchacho sobre él, le empujó de encima suyo, sintiéndose repentinamente sucio. Estaba lleno de semen en el abdomen y por detrás. Donde le dolía mucho.

Se puso de pie, y caminó hasta un espejo que en la habitación estaba, sintiendo una horrible punzada en su zona trasera. Se observó juicioso. Kaiba no le había hecho nada más que uno que otro rasguño por sus brazos, pecho y muslos. Se volteó y mientras examinaba las huellas rojas de uñas por sobre su espalda, al llegar a su trasero observó que desde ahí y bajando por sus muslos se hallaba una línea de sangre.

Maldición. Lo había desgarrado.

Enojado aún más, no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que tomar un pañuelo que tenía en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalón y secarse la sangre y el semen, para luego tomar sus bóxer y ponérselos. Empezando así a tomar cada una de sus prendas vistiéndose en su totalidad. Una vez terminado, tomó su mazo y los guardó en su segundo cinturón, y con el sueño ya haciendo mella en él se le ocurrió una idea descabellada. Tomar las ropas del castaño y llevárselas consigo. Dejando a un pobre presidente de la Corporación Kaiba completamente desnudo en su oficina.

Hizo lo que pensó, agarró todas las ropas, las dobló y las puso sobre un sillón más cercano a la puerta. Lugar en donde buscó una silla y a pesar del dolor, se subió en ella para alcanzar el llavero que, sabía, Seto había colocado ahí para evitar cualquier intento de huida.

Se bajó, puso la silla en su lugar, agarró la ropa de Kaiba bajo su hombro y se puso encima de éste su Rompecabezas. No sentía deseos de hablar con su Hikari en esos momentos.

Cuando puso la llave dentro de la cerradura, volteó y examinó al castaño recostado en el suelo alfombrado. Si hubiese sido en otras circunstancias y no en unas tan sucias como esas, todo hubiese valido la pena. Kaiba se veía tan dulce con esa expresión en su rostro.

Pero estaba enojado, y ese juego sucio de Kaiba no le saldría tan barato. No se lo iba a perdonar nunca. Abusar así de su Aibou y de sí mismo. No sabía cómo, pero su Rompecabezas no lo había separado de Yugi y, de al menos eso, no se arrepentía.

Terminó de abrir la puerta, la trancó cuando salió y fue con paso decidido hacia la secretaria, a la que le dijo que cuando regresara Mokuba, su hermano lo estaría esperando en la habitación. Que hasta ese momento nadie se acercara ahí o sufriría las consecuencias.

La mujer acató rápidamente las órdenes, sabía como era su jefe con ese pequeño asunto de la privacidad. Por eso mismo no preguntó que eran esos trapos que cargaba el joven bajo su brazo.

Yami siguió molesto hasta el ascensor, que tomó rápidamente hacia la planta baja. Quizás no sabía cuáles habían sido las indicaciones de Kaiba hacia su empleada hacía unas horas atrás, pero podía suponerlas, así que por eso habló con ella.

Finalmente salió del ascensor y se dirigió a la entrada de Kaiba Corp., donde tomó el camino de regreso a la Tienda de Juegos. Iba a paso lento, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero al cruzar en una esquina se consiguió con el hermano menor de la odiosa persona que dormía plácidamente en su cuarto.

- ¡Yugi! - Se le acercó. Yami trató de mantener la compostura ante Mokuba, no era correcto que se enterara de todo, al menos no por él. - ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya terminaron el duelo?

- Si, Mokuba. - Respondió con cierta frialdad que el otro inmediatamente notó.- Ya terminó.

- ¿Y quién ganó? - Cuestionó confundido. El tono de Yugi no le decía que había perdido, pero que tampoco había ganado. Era más como si simplemente estuviera incómodo por algo.

- Eso... Mokuba.- Dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa de su axila.- Es mejor que se lo preguntes a tu hermano. - Le extendió las prendas.- Tómalas, son de tu hermano... Ah, y esto también.- Añadió el llavero.

- Eh... Esta bien...- Devolvió contrariado al tomarlas en sus manos.- ¿Y por qué tiene tú esto? - Alzó una ceja.

- Ya te lo dije Mokuba. - Añadió cortante mientras retomó su camino.- Pregúntale a Kaiba, él lo sabrá mejor que yo.

Y con eso se perdió por el camino, dejando a un totalmente confundido Mokuba parado en una de las esquinas cercanas a la Corporación Kaiba.

En una habitación, en donde los rayos del sol empezaban a disminuir por la cercanía de la noche, demostrado por el atardecer que se veía en e horizonte. Un muchacho castaño sintió la falta de calor de un cuerpo, cuando un escalofrío recorrido su cuerpo. Abriendo los ojos inmediatamente.

Se levantó de su sitio y observó toda la extensión de su habitación.

Yugi no estaba ahí. Se había ido.

Y algo muy dentro de él le comenzó a silbar en su mente que metió la pata hasta el fondo. Y ahora no sabía como sacarla.

Buscó su ropa con la mirada, y se dio cuenta con muy mal humor que su rival se las había llevado. Si antes tenía la sensación de haber cometido un error, ahora tenía la certeza de que había hecho algo imperdonable.

El otro estaba enojado.

E inmediatamente se enojó el también. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarlo desnudo ahí?! ¿¡En su Corporación?! Por un momento creyó que esa había sido su venganza, pero sintió una punzada de dolor en su hombro y cuando miró hacia allá, se encontró con un mordisco.

Tenía las marcas de los dientes fuertemente grabadas y por cada una de ellas, había un pequeño brote de sangre. Poniendo su mano ahí, y reflexionando con un poco de cabeza fría, se preguntó si lo había mordido por placer o por darle una pizca del mismo dolor que él estaba sufriendo. Y el pecho se le contrajo. Cerró los ojos y sintió lo peor que podía sentir, y que tenía tiempo sin sentirlo: decepción de sí mismo. Junto con las terribles ganas de salir corriendo, buscarlo por toda la ciudad de Dominó y pedirle disculpas aunque se llevara su orgullo de por medio.

Oh... pero se olvidaba de algo, Yugi se había cerciorado de que no sería perseguido.

Y oyó ruidos en las puerta. Asustado, tomó un cojín del sillón y se tapó sus partes nobles. Temblando ante la expectación de quien pudiera ser.

_¿Y si es Mokuba?_ Pesó aterrado. _¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Qué su hermano tuvo una rica sesión de sexo obligando a alguien y que ese alguien lo dejó botado?... ¡Grandioso!_ Añadió con sarcasmo, al momento que se abrió la puerta.

Y efectivamente, era su pequeño hermano quien estaba parado en el umbral viéndolo con ojos que se salían de sus órbitas. Tan sorprendido, que dejó caer las ropas al suelo.

- ¿¡SETO!? - Gritó aún sin poder creerse la escena frente a él. Su hermano, su imponente Ni Sama tapándose con tan solo un cojín de cuero y con las mejillas rojas como un par de tomates frescos.

- Eh... Mokuba, cierra la puerta.- Le dijo vacilante al principio pero firme después.- Tengo una buena explicación.

Mokuba hizo lo que su hermano le pidió, recogió las ropas del suelo, entró y trancó la puerta. Cuando se volteó, Seto notó de inmediato que no podía mentirle a su hermano, éste se había encontrado con Yugi. Podía saberlo al ver las ropas en sus brazos.

- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó curioso el chico de melena oscura acercándole las ropas al castaño.- ¿Qué pasó?

- Bien... - Seto tomó sus prendas y comenzó a vestirse. Notó como la mirada de Mokuba se dirigía a su vientre y se abría con incredulidad ante lo que veía. Bajó su vista también y pudo disfrutar de la hermosa cantidad de semen que se hallaba en este. Se ruborizó profundamente, había pensado en decirle la verdad a medias a su hermanito, pero ahora le salía decirla completa. Maldición.

Se terminó de vestir y se sentó sobre uno de los sillones, donde hace tan solo unos instantes Yugi estuvo... No. Ahora no podía pensar en eso. Y de la mejor forma que pudo, se preparó y le contó a Mokuba lo que había ocurrido, censurando las partes de completa intimidad. Dándola por asumida.

El Kaiba menor lo miraba sorprendido y sonrojado, pero en ningún momento intervino en su relato. Solo no podía creer como a su hermano se le había ocurrido semejante cosa.

- Ah... - Dijo al final.- Por eso estabas tan feliz esta mañana... Habías planeado todo esto.

- Eh... si. - Respondió sin más remedio, cruzándose de brazos.

- Jeje y te salió como esperabas.- Añadió entusiasmado y ruborizado.- Ganaste el duelo y obtuviste dos premios.- Seto lo miró con el ceño fruncido.- Pues... la carta del Dios Egipcio y... bueno... lo otro... - Terminó en un susurro avergonzado.

- No Mokuba.- Contradijo firme el Kaiba mayor. Había olvidado decirle esa parte del reto.- No apostamos las cartas de Dioses Egipcios y... Aunque me cueste decirlo... A la final... - Añadió con voz apagada.- El perdedor fui yo.

_Continuará..._

** Notas de SouYu:** Bueno, bueno, bueno, aquí tienen su lemon. Creo que me quedó un poco frío pero esa era la total intención, la cuestión era que solo se viera de una parte, la interesada, o sea, Seto. Yami lo hizo porque debía, no porque quisiera. Y eso le será un pequeño problema a Seto en el futuro. En fin, este ep parece ser un poco más angst, así que espero que les haya gustado. Lo escribí sin mucho ánimo y por eso creo que tanto el lemon como lo demás está flojo, pero eso lo deciden uds. No tengo ganas de contestar reviews... porque en estos momentos, escribo los caps y los subo directamente a inet cuando voy a la casa de mis abuelos. Me leo los reviews, pero no tengo tiempo a contestarlos.

Pero igualmente muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leerse mi historia. Y si no les gusta el yaoi pero si la trama, ¡pues mejor! me hacen sentir orgullosa de mi misma -sonrisa de autosuficiencia xD- Muchas gracias de verdad verdad.

En fin, nos vemos. Acepto sugerencias de cómo desean que se solucione el problema.

Chaito.

-----------------------------------

**SouYu Jumonji.  
**27 de Junio de 2004.


End file.
